L'amour au bout du fil
by Shaym
Summary: Edward Cullen, architecte de formation et chef cuisinier par goût il est l'invité spécial d'une célèbre émission radio du matin animée par la dynamique Isabella Swan, cependant leur première rencontre est tout simplement désastreuse.
1. What do you say ? M A

_**Salut tout le monde, comme vous pouvez le constaté c'est une nouvelle fiction...**_

_**a vrai dire, je voulais ecrire celle ci avant " Le destin " Bref :**_

_**je tenais a preciser que les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer et cette histoire est inspirée du celebre film indien " Salaam Namaste " **_

_**j'espere qu'elle vous plaira...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Auteur :** Hurrican-Bells.

**Résumé :** Edward Cullen, ou Ed Cullen est architecte de formation e tchef cuisinier par goût, dans un restaurant réputé a Los Angeles. Il est l'invité spécial a une célèbre émission radio animée par la dynamique Isabella Swan, ou encore Bella swan qui poursuit également des études de médecine. Cependant l'interview n'aura pas lieu : Edward se réveille trop tard et manque son rendez-vous, ce qui met dans une colère noire Bella qui déteste les retardataires. Il s'ensuit de multiples disputes entre les deux protagonistes**...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : **What do you say ?- Mickey Avalon

* * *

- Bella, ta robe est toujours au magasin tu dois venir la prendre.

- Je sais, écoutes il faut que j'y aille, mon émission commence dans 30 minutes, je passerais la prendre après mes cours d'accord ?

- Bisous, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Alice.

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac, Alice restera Alice, depuis l'âge de 10 ans elle n'a jamais changé et elle ne changera jamais, elle est la première amie que j'ai eue à Los Angeles, et oui j'habite à L.A. Quand ma mère Renée a divorcé de mon père Charlie elle a préférait quitter le Canada pour l'Amérique, et je ne la blâme vraiment pas, Los Angeles est l'une des plus merveilleuses villes au monde, d'ailleurs j'en suis ravie je suis mes études en médecine dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités de la Californie, mais pour succomber a mes besoins, j'ai commencé à travailler des petits boulots : Serveuse… Jusqu'au jour où j'ai trouvé le poste d'animatrice radio, j'ai ma propre émission : Parlez nous de vous, je reçois plusieurs écrivains, médecins … pour les rapprocher des gens. J'adore ce que je fais.

Apres avoir salué mes collègues, j'entre dans mon petit studio, plus que 20 minutes avant l'arrivée de mon invité du jour : Un chef cuisiner, un certain « Ed Cullen » son restaurant est nouveau certes mais a déjà fait sa place dans le marché, les standardistes lancent de la musique en attendant.

Bree une des assistantes m'apporta un café :

- Merci Bree, tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Bien sur Bella.

- tu peux dire à Marcus qu'il appelle cet Ed ! Il a déjà 10 minutes de retard, et mes cours commencent dans moins d'une heure.

- Toute de suite.

S'il ya quelque chose que je déteste c'est les RETARDATAIRES, et monsieur ne jouera pas a la star avec moi.

**Pov Edward :**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, cette putain de sonnerie de telephone, qui pourrait bien me réveiller a 8h du matin ? Fait chier.

- Allo ?

_- Monsieur Edward Cullen ?_

- C'est Ed Cullen.

_- Peu importe, je tiens a vous rappeler que vous avez une émission radio dans …euh…ben en fait vous devriez être la il y'a 10 minutes._

- MERDE ! je suis presque là, je … suis en dehors du studio… Mec arrêtes de crier, je suis là, je peux même vous voir.

MERDE ! Quelle poisse.

Je maitrise tout dans ma vie, mon deux métiers soit : Architecte et chef cuisinier, j'ai toujours eu cette passion pour la cuisine, donc j'ai tout fait pour équilibrer entre le rêve de mon père Carlisle et le mien, mais durant mes 26 ans s'il y'a quelque chose qui m'échappe c'est bien le réveil.

Je pris mes clefs de voiture et je grimpai dans ma Volvo, j'essaye de coiffer mes cheveux, mais en vain, même si je passai 3 jours a les coiffés ils seraient toujours désordonnés, je mis le contact et allumai la radio :

_- Maintenant c'est l'heure de parler de notre célébrité du jour Ed Cullen, mais y'a un problème est notre Ed n'est pas du tout intéressé a parler avec vous, vous les clients qui paient 10 dollars un repas d'a peine 2 dollars, il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de venir ici, parce que en fait, il dort…_

Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

_- Et je me demandais aussi, pourquoi il a changé son nom d'Edward Cullen à Ed Cullen…_

- Edward est vieux jeu, Ed est cool, voila pourquoi SALE GARCE.

_- A-t-il honte de son nom ? Peut être qu'il a honte d'autre chose, par exemple peut être qu'il est laid c'est donc la raison de devenir chef pour qu'il se cache derrière les cuisines, sur cette note voila une chanson pour vous …_

MERDE !

Je pris mon telephone, je composai le numéro du studio :

- Hey, c'est Ed !

_- Bordel, mais vous êtes où ?_

- J'y suis presque, Cette nana l'animatrice ou je ne sais pas quoi comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_- ISABELLA !_

- Isabella ? Mais qu'est cette Isabella fout ? C'est comme ca qu'on parle d'un invité ? Je veux lui parler !

- Attendez.

Personne ne parle de moi de cette façon.

_- Allo ?_ une voix féminine me sort de mes réflexions.

- C'est Isabella? Isabella c'est Ed, que diable faites-vous ?

_- Je prends l'entrevue._

- De qui ?

_- De toi._

- Je ne suis même pas la, mais vous êtes complètement…

- …_tut tut, écoutez Edward Cullen._

- Oui Isabella.

_- Pourquoi vous m'appelez Isabella ?_

- Pourquoi vous m'appeler Edward ? Mais c'est quoi votre problème a la fin.

_- C'est vous mon problème, je déteste les retardataires _

- Mais je...Allo ? Allo ? GARCE.

Je lançai le telephone :

_- Re bonjour tout le monde, c'est la fin de l'émission et il n'ya aucun signe d'Edward Cullen, Un petit conseil si vous pensez aller au restaurant « juste a temps » soyez prêts a attendre, si vous voulez le déjeuner, allez y a l'heure du petit déjeuner, si vous voulez diner allez y a l'heure du déjeuner, je propose qu'ils changent le nom a « Jamais a l'heure », sur ce bonne journée a tous._

- Tu vas me le payer.

Je garai la voiture prés du restaurant, je trouvai tout mon personnel dans la cuisine, je préparai les plats, je me senti bien, j'ai presque oublié, cette foutue entrevue avec **Isabella.**

- Ed, le boss veut te voir !

- J'y vais.

Je poussai la porte de la cuisine, pour me retrouver nez a nez avec Charles :

- Tu veux me voir ?

- Regarde. Dit-il en me fusillant du regard.

- Regarder quoi ?

- La salle, elle est quasiment vide, depuis quand notre restaurant était il vide ?

- Je ne sais pas moi … Jamais ?

- Exactement, tu as vu ce que cette fichue émission a fait ? Si tu n'étais pas en retard, ils n'auront jamais insulté notre restaurant, tu vas te rattrapais ok ?

- D'accord.

Je repartais a la cuisine, Charles avait raison, les commandes étaient calculables, après mon service, je repartais chez moi, après une bonne douche je regagnai ma chambre, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, après cette maudite journée je voulais juste dormir a peine posai je ma tête sur l'oreiller mon telephone sonna.

Emmett.

Emmett, est mon frère et mon meilleur pote, on n'est pas jumeaux mais on s'est toujours bien entendus, il est plus grand que moi, mais c'est toujours moi le plus raisonnable.

- Bonsoir Ed'

- Emmett, tu vas bien ?

- Hum hum, je t'appelle pour demain tu veux toujours que je t'accompagne ?

Je suis maudit, j'avais complètement oublié le mariage, un couple m'avait engagé pour s'occuper du buffet, j'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas écouté cette petite garce de la radio, je m'ennuie a mourir dans les mariages, c'est toujours blanc et farfelue, mais ce couple organise le mariage a l'une des plages de Los Angeles, c'est pour ca que j'ai appelé Emmett, on s'ennuiera pas.

- Ed ? t'es toujours la ?

- Oué mec, je passe te prendre le matin.

- Cool, a plus.

Je raccrochai, et je m'endormis.

**xxXxx**

Je sentis quelque chose vibrait, Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Téléphone.

Ils vont me lâcher a la fin ?

- Humm ?

- _Nom mais je rêve, tu écoutes la radio ?_

- Putain, Charles il est 8h !

- _ALLUMES LA RADIO._

J'appuyai sur le bouton ON/OFF :

_- Alors, Julia votre premier roman sortira demain, comment fêterez-vous cela ?_

_- Je pense que je fêterais avec mon mari, un diner romantique…_

_- Wow, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas le restaurant « Juste à temps »_

_- J'ai entendue dire que la nourriture était succulente._

_- Julia, pourquoi faire confiance a un homme qui ment, vient en retard et qui n'a même pas la pudeur de s'excuser._

_- Vous devriez vraiment en vouloir a cet homme._

_- Absolument et je le serais jusqu'à ce que monsieur appelle pour s'excuser._

J'éteignis brusquement la radio :

- VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE.

- _Je suis toujours là, me rappela Charles._

- Ah oui, écoutes Charles, c'est juste une émission bidon.

- _Bidon ? Ma femme l'écoute, mon fils l'écoute, TOUTE MA FAMILLE l'écoute, tu sais qui va être bidon d'ici une semaine si tu t'excuse pas ? NOUS._

- OK, Ok j'appellerais cette Isabella, et je réglerai tout.

- _Bonne journée._

C'est ca, comme si après tout ce charabia, tout va bien se passer.

Je klaxonnai quand j'arrivai en dessous de l'appartement de mon frère, ce dernier était en plein conversation avec une blonde.

Emmett incorrigible, il grimpa dans la voiture :

- Bonjour frérot.

- Emmett. Le saluai-je

- dis-moi pourquoi je viens avec toi ?

- parce que les mariages sont ennuyeux, et je ne veux pas crever tout seul.

- Sympa.

- Je sais.

- En fait, elle cool la nana de la radio.

- Merde, toi aussi tu l'as écouté ?

- Putain Ed' tout le monde l'écoute cette gonzesse, c'était trop marrant.

- Ce n'est pas marrant. Grognai-je, j'ai perdu la moitié de ma clientèle.

- Poursuis-les, enfin appelle cette nana et règle le problème.

- Tu sais Emmett, tu n'as jamais eu une brillante idée, jusqu'à maintenant.

Je composai le numéro :

_- Allo ?_

- Oui, c'est Ed' j'aimerais parler avec Isabella, ou bien je poursuis en justice.

Emmett a mes cotés, se tortillai sur place.

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

- Euh…Assassinat de caractère. Je grimaçai moi-même je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais.

_- Ecoutez, pourquoi ne pas parler directement avec Isabella ?_

- Oui, oui donnez moi son numéro.

_- Je vous connecterai._

_- Allo ?_

- Isabella ?

_- Je ne m'appelle pas ISABELLA._

- Et moi mon nom est ED.

_- Vous._

- Oui.

_- Vous avez enfin décidé de s'excuser._

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes complètement folle ma parole, j'appelle pour vous dire que ce vous avez fait n'est pas…Juste ?

_- Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

- Ruiner ma réputation, VOILA CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT.

_- Hein ?_

- Pour commencer vous m'avez appelé Edward.

_- Ah je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que vous détestez votre prénom a ce point, je ne le ferai plus._

- Euh…Merci. Emmett a mes cotés dansait la danse de la victoire.

_- EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD…_

Quand j'essayai de raccrocher j'ai failli percuter une veille dame et son chien :

- Désolé.

_- Ahh c'est beaucoup mieux. _Répondit la voix au telephone_._

- Hein ? Mais je ne vous parlez pas_._

_- Ca va, il n'ya pas de quoi avoir honte, quand on fait une erreur on s'excuse c'est simple._

Je voulais répondre, mais une petite brunette, qui devait avoir 25 ans, ouvrait la porte de sa voiture, elle portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux laissant apparaitre ses longues et magnifiques jambes, elle tourna la tête je remarquai qu'elle aussi parlait au telephone, je lui souris qu'elle me rendit aussitôt, tout en prenant une teinte rosée, c'était juste Sexy.

- Ecoutez Isabella…

_- Non vous écoutez, je vous laisse une deuxième chance, vous revenez a l'émission et vous vous excuser sinon je vous ne laisse pas tranquille, ok ? Votre fierté ou votre carrière ? Choisissez._

Et elle raccrocha, saleté de garce.

- Ca va ? Demanda Emmett.

- Je hais cette fille.

- Oublies la maintenant, et concentre-toi sur le mariage.

- T'as raison.

Je me concentrai sur la route, l'image de la brunette me revient, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les brunes, et cette femme était … parfaite.

Je me garai prés de la plage, mes serveurs étaient sur place, le buffet était prêt, tout était nickel, un stupide gamin vint prendre une pomme sur le buffet :

- HEY, poses ca maintenant !

- Mais c'est fait pour manger. Dit-il en croquant la pomme.

- Ed' calmes toi putain, c'est un gosse.

- Il va foutre en l'air ma présentation, je hais les enfants, pourquoi ne pas naitre adulte ? JE HAIS LES GAMINS.

- Calme-toi, et regarde les filles…

- Laquelle ?

- Toute les cinq.

Je secouai la tête, Emmett ne changera donc jamais, je suivi son regard, et la je la vis.

Ma petite brunette.

* * *

_**J'arrête ? Je continue ?**_

_**en tous cas je tiens a vous dire que j'adore le film... **_

_**Bonne journée a toutes ..**_

_**Bisous **_

_**C'.**_


	2. Nobody knows Dido

**_Et voila le deuxième chapitre, _**

**_merci pour toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et pour TOUTES les alertes ça fait énormément plaisir ..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 2 : **Nobody knows - Dido ...

* * *

**Bella's Pov : **

Je me servis du champagne, les mariages me donnent les nausées si ce n'était pas celui de ma meilleure amie je ne viendrai probablement pas, Alice filait le parfait amour avec Jasper Whitlock, mon meilleur ami, mon ex plan cul et accessoirement mon demi frère…

**Flash back **

_5 ans plus tôt _

_J'ai beau dire a ma mère, que je ne voulais pas l'accompagner chez la sœur du mari de sa tante, putain on les connaissait même pas, elle m'avait suppliée et j'ai cédé comme toujours…_

_Cette vielle dame allait fêter ses 78 ans, elle habitait a Bakersfield a environ 160 km de Los Angeles, quand on arriva je fus surprise de l'accueil de cette veille tante, ainsi que du nombre des gens présents, il n'y avait que des vieux je maudissais ma mère a cet instant je sortis au jardin mais qu'elle était ma surprise quand je trouvais un jeune beau blond, bien bâti, ses cheveux étaient mi ondulés mi plaqués, il était moyennement grand son corps était fin et musclé, fumant sa cigarette il devait avoir environ 22 ans :_

_- Salut. Dis-je d'une voix sensuelle…_

_Bah quoi fallait bien que je passe du temps._

_- Salut, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Moi c'est Jasper._

_- Et moi Bella._

_- Joli. Me complimenta-t-il _

_- Merci._

_Apres plusieurs minutes de discussion, il se faisait tard, Jasper me proposa de monter puisqu'il commençait à faire froid, c'est ainsi que nous montâmes dans une chambre que je reconnus celle de mémé._

_A peine pénétrais-je dans la chambre, je fus collai a cette dernière, j'hoquetais de surprise tandis que les lèvres de Jasper se collèrent au miennes, je répondis a son baiser avec autant de fougue, sa langue caressa ma lèvre et je lui donnais l'accès, nos langues menèrent une bataille érotique je gémissais quand je sentis son désir se frottait contre mon sexe._

_Sans que je ne sache comment je me retrouvais nue, et la queue de Jasper caressa mon entrée avant de me pénétrer brutalement :_

_- Oh Ouiii…_

_Mes mains tiraient sur ses cheveux soigneusement bouclés, il empoigna mes fesses et me reporta jusqu'à la commode ou il se débarrassa de tout ce qui trainaient, il sortit et me pénétra a nouveau tandis que je m'accrochai au miroir derrière moi :_

_- Plus fort JASPERRRRR…_

_Jasper ne se fit pas prier et accentua ses pénétrations, je le senti butait au fond de moi :_

_- Comme ca ? Hein ? Tu aimes ?_

_- OHHHH OUIIIII…PLUS VITEEEE_

_- Viens pour moi ma belle…_

_Je fis descendre l'une de mes mains vers mon sexe, et je commençai des petits cercles sur mon clitoris :_

_- Oh putain. Grogna Jasper. Oui Vas y ma belle caresse toi…_

_Je sentis des vibrations familières, mes parois se resserrent sur le sexe de Jasper pendant que je jouissais, un coup de rein de plus et Jasper explosa a son tour : _

_- PUTAAAINN OUII…_

_Je tentai de reprendre ma respiration normale tout en caressant les cheveux de Jasper, il me sourit et m'embrassa, avant même que ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes la porte s'ouvrit largement laissant apparaitre un jeune homme qui devait avoir les 35 ans, Blond, yeux bleus…_

_Tiens ca me rappelle quelque chose…_

_Oh Merde…_

_- Jasper ? Oh mon dieu… Mais qu'est ce que…_

_Jasper se retira de moi plus vite qu'il me pénétra, je tentai de cacher ma nudité :_

_- Papa ?_

_Ah bah tiens Papa !_

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…_

_J'entendis des pas se précipiter vers la chambre, génial il manquait plus que ca…_

_- Excusez-moi ? Tout va bien j'ai entendu des bruits je voulais m'assurer que tout le monde va bien ! Dit la voix de ma…MERE._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame c'était juste mon fils qui ne pouvait pas garder sa queue bien au chaud dans son pantalon. Dit-il en lançant un regard noir a Jasper et en écartant plus la porte de -façon à ce que je suis en face de ma mère._

_- Bella ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ? Elle écarquilla les yeux. OH…Bon euh… Rhabillez-vous. Nous dit-elle en fermant la porte._

_Jasper me sourit, je m'empressai a ramasser mes vêtement, je m'habillai en même temps que Jasper, dés qu'il reboutonna son pantalon, il emprisonna ma taille de ses mains, et ses lèvres frôlaient mon oreille :_

_- J'ai aimé. Chuchota-t-il ce qui me fit rougir._

_- Je m'appelle Phil Whitlock je suis le fils de Marie et le père de Jasper. Entendis-je._

_- Et moi c'est Renée._

_- Génial. Dimes Jasper et moi en même temps._

_Je savais que ma mère ne manquait aucune occasion pour se faire draguer, même quand sa fille s'envoie en l'air…_

_Et mes doutes ne firent qu'être confirmés quand ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone sous nos yeux, ma mère avait invité les Whitlock chez nous une semaine après le léger petit « accident », et comme je l'avais prévu Jasper et moi nous baisâmes, et depuis a chaque fois que je rencontrais Jasper nous finissons nus et nous formons un seul corps, jusqu'au jour où Alice débarqua chez moi, se fut un peu le coup de foudre, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper regardait une fille avec autant de tendresse auparavant._

_Bien sur dés qu'Alice me confia qu'elle en craquait pour Jazz nous stoppâmes toute relation physique, et il devint mon meilleur ami, celui a qui je me confessais quand j'en avais besoin._

**Fin du flash back**

- Bella ?

La voix de Jasper me sortis de mes souvenirs, Je me retournai pour faire face à mon interlocuteur :

- Jazz, souriais-je.

- M'accordes-tu cette danse ?

- Bien sur viens ici.

Jasper me prit la main et m'entraina sur la piste, je mis mes mains autour de son cou, tandis que les siennes étaient sur mes hanches, j'appréciai vraiment Jasper, mais jamais au grand jamais je ne me suis dite qu'il pourrait y avoir plus que de la baise, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Alice, j'étais même surprise de ce coté de sa personnalité, attentif et fidèle, on s'était rapproché quand la relation de nos parents devinrent plus sérieuses, j'étais vraiment contente pour lui et Alice, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre depuis maintenant 5 ans jamais il ne s'était éloignés l'un de l'autre.

- Elle est où Alice ? Demandai-je

- En entendant on dirait que tu la connais pas, elle sautille partout, elle est terriblement excité à propos de ce mariage…

Je souriais, qu'est ce que je disais ? Alice restera Alice :

- D'ailleurs c'est pour ca qu'on l'aime.

- Dis donc ? On parle de moi ? demanda Alice qui venait de se pointer, en toute sa splendeur dans sa robe blanche…

- On se disait juste a quel point j'étais chanceux d'avoir une femme aussi magnifique que toi. Répondit-il Jasper.

- Moi je vous laisse les amoureux, ces fichus escarpins …

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

Je rougis, il suffisait que quelqu'un prononce mon prénom que je deviens toute rouge, a propos de ca mes amis se demandent toujours comment je fais avec mon émission, mais faut dire que je me sens a l'aise dés que je mets mon casque sur les oreilles.

Je tirai une chaise et je m'assis avant d'enlever mes escarpins, je massai doucement mes pieds, en relevant ma tête je vis un homme, il devait avoir les 27 ans, environ 1m80, beau comme un dieu, ses cheveux avaient une couleur unique : châtains avec une teinte cuivrés, et ses yeux … oh mon dieu, je me sentis humide rien qu'en plongeant dans son regard émeraude…

Il me sourit, et je rappelais que c'était l'homme de la Volvo, et moi qui me disais qu'une telle beauté n'était autre que le fruit de mon imagination…et ben ca alors il est de la famille ?

Je lui rendis son sourire, il brisa notre contact en tournant la tête vers un mec assez costaud, brun il éclata de rire quand l'autre lui racontai probablement une blague, ce qu'il pouvait être magnifique …

A mon tour je tournai la tête, en continuant à masser mes pieds, une flute a champagne se posa sur la table, je révélais la tête et je tombai sur mon adonis.

_Attends quoi TON adonis ? _

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Je peux vous aidez ? Je suis un excellent masseur… j'ai une sorte de ceinture noire pour les massages.

- Ah bon ? Combien de filles avez-vous piégés avec cette phrase ?

- Les exceptionnelles

Je rougis, il s'assit en face de moi en buvant une gorgée du champagne :

- Vous ne faites pas la queue pour le bouquet, on dit que celle qui l'attrape sera la prochaine mariée.

- Je sais c'est pour ca que je ne prends pas le risque.

- Vous avez un problème avec les mariages ?

- Juste un… Les maris !

Son sourire s'agrandit laissant apparaitre une dentition parfaite, il se leva et me tendit sa main :

- Vous voulez danser ?

- Je suis désolée mes escarpins me font un mal de chien.

- Alors laissez les ici ! Dit-il tout en enlevant les siennes. Alors ?

- A condition que tu me tutoie.

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois, je pris sa main et on s'avança vers la piste de danse, mes mains trouvèrent facilement leur place autour de son cou, nos regards s'accrochèrent, je me noyai dans son regard…nous continuâmes a danser :

- Mon frère, dit il en pointant le mec de toute a l'heure, est a la chasse des jolies filles c'est assez étrange qu'il m'ait pas parlé de toi.

- Et que veux-tu savoir ?

- Un peu prés tout, commençons par le prénom…

- Bella, je m'appelle Bella, je suis étudiante a l'université de Californie et je suis en 5eme année en médecine…

Avant que je ne puisse terminer ma présentation la voix de ma meilleure amie s'éleva :

- Bella, Jessica, Angy toutes les demoiselles d'honneur prenons une photo…

- Je suis désolée faut que j'y aille, à plus tard ?

- Bien sur _Bella._

Mon prénom résonnait parfaitement dans sa bouche, je soupirai et détachai mes mains, je pris place aux cotés d'Alice :

- Bella ? Tu n'as pas vu Rosalie ?

- Oh oui ! Rosalie, putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?

- Je viens de te poser la question…

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- Ca m'étonne pas, en regardant le dieu avec qui tu dansais je comprends pourquoi t'es dans les nuages, fit elle suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Les autres nous rejoignirent et nous primes plusieurs photos, Jasper vint embrassait Alice, quand je voulais partir rejoindre ma table un bras me retint :

- Je crois qu'on est à plus tard.

- Il me semble aussi. Souriais-je.

Il me prit la main, à peine voulait il tourner les talons son dénommé frère vint se planté entre nous :

- Mec, je suis amoureux. Dit-il en pointant du doigt.

Je souris, et suivit son doigt pour tomber sur Rosalie ? A vrai dire je ne suis pas si surprise que ca ce n'est pas la première fois que Rose chavire les hommes, c'est même très fréquent, ma meilleure amie était le cliché de la femme parfaite pour les hommes : blonde, grande de taille, forte poitrine, longues jambes, yeux bleus…

Le jour où on sait rencontrait au magasin d'Alice je n'ai jamais pu penser qu'un jour nous seront meilleure amie, elle me paraissait tellement superficielle, mais Alice m'assura le contraire, quand on prend le temps de la connaitre, il s'avère qu'elle était tout a fait le contraire.

- Bien sur…

- Je suis sérieux, je suis amoureux de cette fille, je vais me marier avec elle, et avoir des gosses, et je passerai le restant de mes jours avec elle. Dit-il sans la quitter du regard.

- Qu'avez-vous fais de mon frère ? Plus d'alcool pour toi. Lui dit-il en ôtant le verre de ses mains.

- Tu parles de Rose ? demandai-je.

- Qu…Quoi tu la connais ? bégaya le frère.

- Si je la connais, c'est ma meilleure, ROSE, Rosalie. Appelai-je.

Celle-ci se retourna et commença a courir en ma direction, mon dieu grec s'excusa et répondit au téléphone.

- Mais où était tu ? Demandai-je à Rose.

- Je … suis tellement désolée, où est Alice ? Oh mon dieu elle va me tuer, elle va me tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas, laisses moi d'abord te présenter…euh…

- Emmett…

- Emmett voici Rosalie.

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard plein de sous entendu, je levai les yeux au ciel, et je m'éloignai leur conversation silencieuse commençait à sentir le sexe.

En marchant vers la mer, je sentis deux bras me relevais, mon kidnappeur courrait vers l'eau :

- Alors Bella, petite baignade ?

- JASPEEEEEEEER WHITLOCK, REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE.

- Trop tard.

Je tombai, a vrai il n'y avait pas de quoi se mettre en colère, l'eau était tellement bonne, je me relevais, et je constatai que plusieurs personne m'avait rejoints, j'ai toujours pensé que les meilleures baignades était celle de l'aube et du coucher de soleil, je cherchai Rosalie mais je la trouvai partout, tiens Emmett non plus, simple coïncidence ?

Je repérai mon inconnu, prés du buffet, il m'observa son regard s'attardai sur mon corps, devenu presque visible a cause ma robe toute mouillée, je me sentis tellement belle sous son regard, je m'avançai lentement et sensuellement jusqu'à sa hauteur :

- Tu ne veux pas faire une petite balade ?

- Si. Répondis-je.

Il prit ma main, et on s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que la musique soit a peine audible, il jouait avec mes doigts, je me laissais tomber sur le sable, il me sourit et fit de même, nos corps étaient tellement proches que je sentais sa chaleur :

- Alors il me semble que tu n'as pas terminé ta petite présentation toute a l'heure.

- Dit monsieur l'inconnu, je ne connais même pas ton prénom.

- Et tu n'as pas peur, tu es dans une plage toute seule en plein nuit…

- Je sais me défendre

Il me sourit avant de me répondre :

- Je m'appelle E...Edward.

Mon sourire se fana, et j'écarquillais les yeux :

- Edw…Edward ? Bégayais-je. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Architecte.

- Architecte ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Comment parais-je ?

- Non. Dis-je soulagée. C'est juste que je connais un autre Edward…

Comme si y'avait un seul Edward dans toute la Californie…

- Oh…je suis un peu déçu, vois tu je pensais que j'allais être le premier Edward de ta vie. Me dit-il.

J'éclatais de rire face a sa fausse moue. Il me prit la main et plongea son regard dans le mien :

- Parles moi encore de toi !

- Et bien…je suis fille unique mes parents se sont divorcés quand j'avais 10 ans, et je considère mes 3 amis ma seule famille, même si ma mère fait de son mieux pour m'offrir tout son amour, je veux devenir chirurgien je veux sauver des vies je pense que c'est tout, ma vie n'est pas vraiment passionnante…

- Tu l'es. Me dit-il en me faisant rougir.

- Et toi ?

- Et bien, je suis architecte mon père a toujours voulu que je sois architecte…j'ai décidé de le faire pour lui en quelques sortes même si a vrai dire j'aime ce que je fais, j'ai emménagé a Los Angeles y'a 8ans… j'ai un seul frère et bien j'ai beaucoup de passe temps, je joue du piano quand je me sens pas bien j'adore la mer je me sens a l'aise, j'ai horreur du sang et des docteurs…sans vouloir t'offenser bien sur.

- T'inquiètes, faut dire que je te comprends un peu j'ai horreur des dentistes…et je hais les chats

- Chats ?

- Oui.

- Je n'aime pas enfants. Confessa-t-il.

- Tu n'aimes pas les enfants ? dis-je ahurie.

- Oh… tu aimes les enfants ?

- J'adore les enfants.

- Et tu hais les mariages, assez étonnant…

- Faut me comprendre, j'ai vécu l'échec du mariage de mes parents donc… j'ai oubliée j'aime bien les poissons rouges… Bah quoi tu m'avais dit que tu voulais tout savoir. Dis-je en remarquant qu'il pouffait.

- Oui, oui continue, sauf que je trouve ca bizarre

- Quoi donc ?

- Le fait que je suis avec une fille merveilleuse, dans une des plus belle plages au monde et on parle d'animaux.

- T'as raison, que proposes-tu ?

Il me sourit avant d'hausser les épaules et incliner la tête, je vis ses lèvres approchèrent lentement, ma respiration fut tout de suite saccadée, mes yeux firent des allers retours entre ses prunelles et ses lèvres si parfaitement tracées, quand ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes il murmura :

- Je ne sais pas.

Son souffle me fit frissonner, de mes doigts je commençai à caresser sensuellement le contour de ses lèvres, il sourit et prit mon index entre ses dents et le suça avidement…

_Oh Mon Dieu…_

La chaleur que je sentis dans mon bas-ventre était juste …incomparable aux autre fois c'est ainsi que je me jetais sur ses lèvres qui avaient un gout sucré grâce a l'alcool, sa langue vint caressai ma lèvre je lui donnai l'accès pendant que je m'accrochai a sa tignasse cuivrés, ses mains a lui qui étaient sur mes hanches commencèrent à monter jusqu'à la limite de mes seins, qu'il caressa par-dessus ma robe, je gémis contre ses lèvres et je le repoussai sans pour autant briser le baiser, il s'allongeait alors que je m'installais en califourchon sur lui…

Nous brisâmes notre baiser pour reprendre notre souffle, sauf qu'il ne resta pas inactif, sa bouche s'activa sur ma mâchoire ou il déposa des baisers humides pendant ce temps j'en profitais pour me frotter créant ainsi une friction entre nos deux corps, ce qui me procura un grognement de la part du dieu au dessous de moi, je me jetai une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'empoigne mes seins, il les caressa furtivement, ses mains descendirent plus bas pour me caresser mes cuisses qui s'étaient dénudées quand ma robe monta légèrement, je délaissai sa bouche pour son coup après qu'il commença a caresser mes fesses en dessous de ma robe, je mis mes mains derrière pour dénoué ma robe, celle-ci tomba avant que je ne la retire.

Je me retrouvais en sous vêtement devant lui, il siffla un sifflement d'admiration et je lui déboutonnai sa chemise, dés qu'il fut torse nu ma bouche s'aventura d'abord sur son cou, clavicule, mamelons, quand j'arrivai a hauteur de sa ceinture quelque chose se mit a vibrer, je me levai et lui jetai un regard interrogatoire, il me sourit et sorti son portable de sa poche il essaya de la balancer mais je le stoppai :

- Non, ca peut être urgent.

Il souffla et répondit :

-QUOIII !

- …

-Putain, mais qu'est ce que ca peut te faire si je ne sois pas là-bas.

- …

- Non...écoutes Emmett…EMMETT je suis très occupé maintenant

Il avait prononcé sa phrase en plongeant son regard dans le mien pendant que je lui caressai les cheveux :

- Oui c'est ca. Dit-il en raccrochant. Où en étions nous ?

* * *

_**Et voila ... Le prochain chapitre THE RECONTRE :D Chef cuisinier vs Animatrice radio...**_

_**j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu**_

_**Bonne nuit...**_

_**C'.**_


	3. On the other side , Delain

**_Voila le 3ème chapitre comme promis :D, _**

_**je tenais a vous remercier pour les Alertes, encore PLUS... Favorite story... (k)**_

_**Ps : Cette fiction est inspirée du Film " Salaam Namaste" donc les faits les plus importants restent les mêmes je ne change rien tel que : la rencontre...etc... et quelque dialogues... Mais plusieurs scènes ne sont même pas dans le film...**_

**_Voila merci (k) ..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 3 : **On the other side - Delain

* * *

**Edward' P.o.v. :**

Je raccrochai le téléphone sous le regard hypnotisant de la jeune femme en face de moi, je mis mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon déjà déboutonné grâce à ma partenaire qui me souriait, mes mains chacune sur un coté de son visage caressaient doucement sa peau douce et je rapprochai lentement sa tête de la mienne jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlèrent je fermai mes yeux pour profiter de l'intensité de nos caresses, petit a petit notre baiser se fit fougueux, pendant ce temps elle s'accrochait a mes cheveux et s'ondulait d'une manière sensuelle ce qui ne fit qu'empirer l'étroitement de mon pantalon…

Mes mains s'aventurèrent dans son dos et dégrafèrent son soutien gorge qui ne tarda pas a rejoindre sa robe me laissant ainsi une vue impeccable sur sa poitrine ferme, mains se posèrent sur ses seins que je malaxai avec douceur ses tetons se durcirent elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit…

_Dieu que j'aimais ce son…_

Très vite ma bouche remplaçait une de mes mains ce qui avait pour résultat d'accentuer ses gémissements, ses mains, a elle, descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon qu'elle enlève ainsi que mon boxer, je me retrouvais nu en dessous d'elle, quand son regard se posa sur mon sexe, elle se mordit sa lèvre inferieure et rougit, et a mon tour je fis descendre sa petite culotte, mes mains remontèrent tout doucement et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son aine, j'introduisais un doigt et je constatai qu'elle était prête a me recevoir, je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et je la plaçai en dessus de mon sexe, elle comprit mon intention dans la seconde qui suivit nous formâmes qu'un seul corps.

Mes mains continuèrent leur aide la faire entrer et sortir pendant qu'elle me chevaucher, ses gémissement se transformèrent presque en cris, je me sentis tout prés de la jouissance, mes mains qui l'aidait à approfondir les pénétrations se firent de plus en plus brutales.

L'accentuation des pénétrations m'offrit alors, un des plus plaisants des spectacles érotiques, ses seins bougèrent au même rythme, je pris un dans ma main et commençai a le malaxer, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses parois se resserrent autour de moi et un orgasme nous submergea ensemble…

Elle s'écroula sur moi je l'enveloppai de mes bras, sa tête se reposa sur mon buste, petit à petit nos respirations se firent calmées, je lui caressai ses cheveux pendant qu'elle dessinait des petits cercles imaginaires sur mon avant-bras, je me redressai et je mis mon boxer, et je rhabillai Bella de ma chemise, je m'allongeai et la pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon torse elle s'endormit je l'embrassai une dernière fois et je ne tardais pas a la rejoindre…

Le lendemain, je sentis quelque chose bougeait a mes cotés, je sentis un nez me chatouillé le cou, je la serrai plus fort contre moi, tout a coup je sentis de l'ombre je n'apercevais plus de lumière comme quelques secondes auparavant, malgré que mes yeux soient clos, j'ouvris péniblement mes yeux , a première vue je vis qu'une sorte d'armure quand je m'habituai a la lumière du jour je reconnus Emmett, je me débâtai pour cacher ma quasi nudité quand il me stoppait :

- Ca va, je t'es déjà vu nu ?

- QUOI ? M'affolai-je.

- On a grandi ensemble Ed' !

- Bon peu importe, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Il est encore tôt pour que je me rende à l'aéroport…

Je le regardai incrédule, on n'était pas encore aux fêtes, ni anniversaire, donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on prenne l'avion …

- Pourquoi tu prendrais l'avion ?

- Ecoutes il faut vraiment que tu me soutiennes d'accord ?

- Ca dépend…Je te connais, je ne prendrais aucun risque.

- Bon, voila…euh… Combien de temps faudrait-il pour connaitre une personne ?

- Je dirais que cela dépend, parfois une rencontre suffit et parfois même une vie échoue…

- Une rencontre ? Dit-il avec une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux. Donc je ne suis pas vraiment hâtif ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Rose, je veux dire Rosalie.

- Qui c'est Rosalie ?

- C'est la fille d'hier… Elle m'a rendue fou c'est la femme que je cherche.

- Tu n'as jamais cherché de femme…

- C'est pour ca que je ne veux pas perdre du temps, je te jure mec, elle est faite pour moi…On a pas dormi de la nuit, on a juste parler, parler, baiser, parler…

- Ca va, ca va j'ai compris…

- C'est vrai ? Donc tu approuves qu'on parte à Las Vegas…

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Se marier.

- Tant mieux pour toi, Dis-je en pouffant, mais je stoppai net quand je vis son air sérieux. T'es sérieux ?

Il hocha la tête. Je me grattai la nuque :

- Ecoutes Emmett, je ne sais pas, a vrai dire tu l'as rencontré il y'a quoi ? 10, 11 heures…

- C'est bon merci pour ton soutien. M'interrompait-il.

Il se leva, je vis dans ses yeux que je l'avais blessé, je pris mon pantalon et je le suivis :

- Emmett. Appelai-je.

Il se retourna mais ne répondit pas.

- Ecoutes, pour ne pas te mentir je trouve que c'est un peu insensé… un peu stupide…

- Stupide est mon deuxième prénom.

Je souris.

- Mais si tu es persuadé et sur que c'est qui te rendra heureux, je te soutiens…

- Je ne suis sure de rien, et c'est ca le plaisir de la vie…Et si demain je meurs ou pire qu'elle meurt, je tolère de regretter quelque chose qu'on a fait, mais je ne peux pas accepter de regretter quelque chose que l'on n'a pas.

- Félicitations ?

Il me sourit, et lui donnai une accolade :

- Allez, Romeo vas réveiller ta jeune fille, y'a tellement de monde qui vous recherche.

- J'arrive.

Je retournais vers Bella, celle-ci dormait toujours paisiblement, ses lèvres entrouvertes, je m'accroupis a ses cotés, elle grimaça en sentant mon souffle contre son oreille…

- Bella ?

- Hmm…

- Réveilles-toi, apparemment il y a un autre mariage…

Elle écarquilla les yeux :

- Non, Non, Non j'en ai assez eu des mariages pour ce mois ci.

- Je suis navrée mais c'est ta meilleure amie, enfin ton autre meilleure amie…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent a nouveau :

- Quoi ? Comment ? Quand ?

- Si tu commençais par t'habiller et on ira poser des questions plus tard…

Elle me sourit et déboutonna _Ma _chemise lentement, je déglutis sachant très bien ce qui se trouve en dessous, quand elle vu mon mal aise, elle me regarda dans les yeux tout en déboutonnant la chemise sensuellement, après le 3eme bouton sa poitrine apparut, ma respiration s'accéléra et mes yeux se posèrent sur ses tetons durcis, mon érection matinale se fit de plus en plus douloureuse, elle retira la chemise et vint vers moi, elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis mes joues jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive a mon oreille où elle mordit le lobe avant de me chuchotait :

- J'aimerais bien m'occupait de toi. Dit-elle en caressant mon sexe par-dessus les vêtements je laissai échappai un grognement. Mais le mariage…

Elle saisit ses sous-vêtements et s'habillait, pendant tout ce temps je n'ai pas osé bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aida a mettre ma chemise.

Elle me prit la main et on se dirigea vers le lieu de mariage, l'endroit commença à se déserter, il n'y avait plus qu'un nombre calculable de gens et mes serveurs qui rangeait tout le matériel :

- Excuses-moi il faut que j'ai des explications. Dit-elle en pointant la blonde de la veille du doigt.

Je lui souris et la regardai s'éloigner vers sa meilleure amie qui était dans les bras de mon frère, celui-ci, embrassa sa «fiancée » et s'avança vers moi :

- Alors Ed' ? Il parait que cette nuit était tout sauf désagréable.

Je ne pus ne pas sourire en remémorant la nui dernière.

- Tu sais Emmett, je crois que je n'ai jamais une fille m'a plu autant qu'elle, elle a tout les critères de la femme idéale…

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle.

- Je ne sais pas comment te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti la nuit dernière.

- Je crois que j'ai compris. Dit-il en observant la dite Rosalie.

Quand elles s'éloignèrent, on les suivis jusqu'à parking où se trouvait une M3, Emmett et Rosalie montèrent dans la voiture, Bella se penchait vers sa meilleure amie et lui dit :

- Reviens-moi vite, déjà avec Alice et Jasper en Bahamas, je ne sais pas comment survivre…

- Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour toi. Lui répondit la blonde en me regardant.

Bella rougit et embrassa sa meilleure amie, on suivit la voiture du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, Bella soupira :

- Je ne peux pas croire Rosalie.

- Je ne peux pas croire Emmett.

Elle me sourit et baissa la tête, et je ne pus que l'admirai elle était tellement belle.

- Je te dois toujours un massage des pieds.

- Je sais, mes pieds me font toujours mal.

- Je pense que le café est vraiment bien pour les pieds aussi.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu es médecin, tu dois le savoir.

Elle pouffa :

- On y va donc ?

- Je suis désolée, j'ai du travail…

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque rendez-vous… Dis-je avec une pointe de déception.

Elle me regarda et me sourit :

- Ok. Dit-elle.

- Une autre fois alors ?

- Certainement.

- D'accord. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. Répondit-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla :

- Bella ?

Elle se retourna et me questionna silencieusement :

- Es-tu certaine que tu dois aller ?

- Euh… laisse moi vérifier.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro, je souris quand je constatai qu'elle allait restée :

- Salut, c'est moi

- …

- Bella, pas ISABELLA. Bella, combien de fois faut-il…

Je n'entendis plus, je vis juste ses lèvres bougeait et sa libre gesticulait dans tous les sens, je ne savais même pas si mon cœur battait toujours, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon sourire se fana aussitôt qu'elle prononça « Isabella »…

Non ce n'était pas possible… C'est un cauchemar… Isabella est une sale garce…Bella est LA fille…

_C'est une seule personne espèce de connard_…Me rappela ma conscience.

- Quelqu'un peut s'occuper de mon émission aujourd'hui ?

- …

- Oui.

- …

- Ca va, Ca va j'y serais.

Je ne pouvais pas lever mon regard d'elle, je la regardai avec surprise et mépris…

Elle raccrocha, et je me dépêchai d'étaler un sourire hypocrite sur le visage :

- Je suis deso…elle stoppa surement quand elle vit que mes yeux eux ne souriaient pas mais au contraire. Est-ce que ca va ?

- …Isabella ? Demandai-je avec dégoût.

- C'est mon patron, il est le seul a m'appelait Isabella, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Euh…Oui…Ok…D'accord. Lui dis-je tout en reculant.

Quand elle vit que je reculais elle me regarda incrédule.

- Bon…Ben il faut que j'y aille…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle fit interrompit par Jacob l'un de mes serveurs :

- Patron, tout est dans la camionnette, je vous verrai au restaurant. Dit-il avant de grimper dans la camionnette où au coté était marqué « Juste au temps ».

Mon regard s'attarda sur Bella, qui a son tour perdit son sourire et afficha un visage…diabolique, elle serra les mâchoires et marmonna quelque chose, quand elle croisa mon regard elle afficha le même sourire que moi, en d'autres termes un sourire sournois, que je lui rendis sans aucun problème.

- Bon je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici, _monsieur l'architecte._ Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Je crois que je suis de votre avis, _Docteur._ Fis-je sur le même ton.

On tourna les talons en même temps.

Mâchoire toujours serré, je me pinçai l'arête du nez… Isabella… Mais quel con…

Il fallait que la femme avec qui j'ai passé l'une des meilleures de mes nuits, soit la femme qui m'a presque ruiné ma carrière, la femme qui n'arrêtais pas de m'insultais, la femme que je ne pouvais supportais, la femme que je haïssais.

C'est ce qu'on appelle la poisse.

Je montai dans la Volvo, et je pris la direction de mon studio, dés que je franchis la porte, je claquais celle-ci, et je m'effondrai sur le canapé, mes mains dernière ma tête, je pris une profonde respiration, mais je faillis m'étrangler quand je sentis son odeur, je me débarrassai de la chemise et je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, y'a qu'une seule chose qui m'enlèvera le dernier souvenir de cette Isabella, et c'est bien une douche.

Quand je sortis de la douche, mon regard se posa sur la chemise et je ne pus empêcher des flashs de la nuit dernière de me revenir, je la vis au dessus de moi, je le revoyais en plein jouissance, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle, je l'entendis gémir…

Je secouai la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées, on ne fréquente pas avec l'ennemi, encore moi on n'a pas envie de l'ennemi, et Isabelle est l'ennemie.

J'abandonnai le projet de déjeuner, et je m'installai sur mon lit, mais c'était sans compter avec les neurones, dés que je fermai les yeux je la revis sourire, danser…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Même avec les filles que je ne détestais pas elles ne m'hantaient pas.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, et je soupirai avant de retournai mon oreiller pour la centième fois ce soir.

Quand enfin, je pus fermer les yeux, mon réveil se mit à sonner, sans réfléchir je pris mon téléphone et je composai le numéro.

_- Allo ?_

- Charles, c'est Ed, écoutes je ne peux pas venir.

_- Quoi ? Tu vas bien ? T'es malade ? Tu veux que j'appelle Esmée ? _

- Non, je me sens pas bien c'est tout.

_- C'est grave ?_

- Je crois.

_- D'accord, mon garçon._

Je raccrochais, je me suis jamais absenté avant, j'aimais trop mon travail pour ca, même quand j'étais malade je partais, il fallait qu'Esmée, ma mère, vienne me faire sortir après un appel de Charles, Charles était un bon ami de la famille, il était le premier à me soutenir dans ma carrière culinaire.

Les jours qui suivirent, mon état n'avait pas changé je maudissais le destin pour ce maudit tour, je cuisinai pour me changer les idées, mais même la cuisine me rappelait l'animatrice radio…c'est ainsi que je passai mes journées, à dormir, manger et boire de la bière.

Mercredi soir, mon téléphone se mit a sonner, la sonnerie attribuait a Emmett résonnait dans tout l'appartement :

- Oui ?

_- Bro', Ca va ? _

- Hmm…

_- Ca va pas ? Bon je suis au café tu viens ?_

- Je ne sais pas, non, non…

_- Et moi qui croyais que je te trouverais chez ta brunette._

Et voila quand elle me hantait pas, c'était Emmett qui me la rappelai.

_- Laisses tomber. J'arrive._

Il raccrocha.

10 minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Emmett joyeux.

- Oh, tu t'es pas rasé ?

- Bonsoir a toi aussi.

- Qu'est qu'il ya ?

- Si je te disais l'animatrice radio ?

- Je dirais garce.

- Si je te disais la brunette du mariage ?

- Je dirais TA femme parfaite.

- Et si je te disais que c'est la même personne.

Il resta immobile une minute, et puis il écarquilla ses yeux verts…

- Oh putain…

- Tu l'as dis.

Il s'assit devant moi, et personne de nous deux ne pipa un mot.

- Tu sais Ed' c'est une bonne chose que tu as connue la fille avant de s'avoir qui elle était vraiment.

- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Elle me hante.

- Ecoutes, si tu avais su qu'elle était l'animatrice de la radio tu lui aurais parlé ?

- Non.

- T'aurais passé la meilleure soirée de ta vie ?

Je restai muet un instant, je soupirai avant de répondre :

- Tu sais que je déteste quand t'es plus stupide ?

- Moi aussi ca me fiches la trouille, Ecoutes, tu l'aimes bien cette fille j'ai vu comment tu l'as regardée…

- …et elle a absolument ruiné ma réputation…

- Tu as raison.

- Mais quelle fille, elle est belle, intelligente et gaie…

- Tu as raison.

- Mais c'est ISABELLA.

- Attends une seconde, elle t'avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Isabella non ?

- Non, elle a dit BELLA.

- Elle aurait du te reconnaitre quand tu lui avais dis que tu es Ed' Cullen.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouffai de rire :

- Oh putain. J'arrive pas a y croire, tu lui as dis que tu t'appelais Edward.

- Parce que c'est le mien.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis toujours.

- Cette fille est dans ta vie depuis même pas une semaine et elle t'a complètement changé.

- Arrêtes, elle me déteste, je la déteste point.

- Ok.

- Ok ?

- Tu es en conflit avec toi-même, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu meurs envie de la revoir ce qui est vraiment logique parce que cette fille est faite pour toi ca se voit, et tu serais idiot si tu la laissais filer, tu dois ca a toi-même, je me rappelle même pas quand est ce qu'une fille t'as aussi chamboulé qu'elle ca n'arrive pas tous les jours.

- Je sais pas trop. Elle m'a insulté elle me hait.

- Tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle, figures toi, tu lui as dit que tu la poursuivrais en justice.

- C'est toi qui m'avais dit de le faire.

- Et maintenant je te dis de laisser de coté ton ego.

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentais de repenser a ce qu'il avait dit, il avait peut être raison... Apres tout…

_Non, Non…_

- Ecoutes mon pote, je veux vraiment t'aider mais pour l'instant il faut que tu t'y fasse qu'on est mariés moi et Rosalie…

- OH ! tu l'as vraiment fais…

Il me souri et poursuivit :

- Vous allez vous voir souvent, puisque c'est la meilleure amie de Rose, en plus Maman nous a invité vendredi pour une petite question de le célébrer notre mariage « précoce »…

Vendredi…Fête…Mariage…Meilleure amie…J'allais la revoir…

Etais-je prêt ?

_SUREMENT PAS_. Me hurla la voix.

- Bon je me sauve, ne trouves aucune excuse pour vendredi…t'inquiètes Bro tout va bien se passer.

**xxXxx**

Vendredi matin, la sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées :

- Allo ? Dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

_- Edward ? C'est maman. Je crois que t'es pas encore debout, bon voila Emmett m'a appelé pour me dire que peut être tu ne viendrais pas…_

- Si, Si

_- C'est très important pour ton frère, on t'attend…_

- T'inquiètes.

_- Ah oui, ca va mieux ?_

- Ca va, a ce soir.

Apres une bonne douche, un bon petit déjeuner, je m'habillai pris mes clefs de voiture et démarrai.

Direction Sacramento…prêt a affronté le diable…

En arrivant, ma mère vint m'accueillir et me serra dans ses bras, je fis de même en humant son odeur. Elle m'avait manquée.

- Emmett est arrivé ?

- Non pas encore, il arrive en fin d'après midi, mais puisque toi tu es la, tu vas m'aider…

Je m'en doutais, Esmée me fit monter les escaliers une centaine de fois, que ce soit pour chercher les boissons, les nappes ou autre truc débiles…

Quand elle fut capable de rester seule, je m'aventurais dans la cuisine, mon lieu favori…

Je commençai a décorer les assiettes quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement suivi de :

- MAMAN C'EST NOUS.

J'entendis Esmée, presque, courir pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, suivie de mon père, j'entendis des voix, je me penchai pour les voir, je vis ma mère enlaçant « La femme de mon frère », puis se fut le tour de mon père…

- Edward ? M'appela ma mère.

- J'arrive.

Je sortis de la cuisine, et là je la vis plus belle que jamais, elle portait une robe noir qui laissait apparaitre une paire de jambes, ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses joues avaient une teinte rosée, quand je croisai son regard je vis que du mépris, c'est là que je repris mes esprits…

_L'ennemie Cullen…l'ennemie…_

J'avançai vers ma nouvelle belle-sœur :

- Enchanté de te rencontrer…

- Moi de même.

_- Isabella_… la saluai-je.

Je vis que sa mâchoire se serra :

_- Edward_…

Je n'osais pas rencontrer son regard, je savais que si je croisai une nouvelle fois son regard je me perdrai dans ce chocolat…Et je ne voulais pas être faible…

Je tournai les talons et je m'éclipsai dans le jardin, où étaient les invités…

Ils me rejoignirent a leur tour, tout le monde buvait, dansait…et moi je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux, je suivis chacun de ses mouvements, et je me sentis bouillonner quand un homme vint la draguer ouvertement.

Apres plusieurs verres, je m'isolai un peu de loin j'apercevais Emmett avec Rosalie il l'embrassa pendant qu'elle éclata de rire il était tellement heureux ca se voyait…La façon dont il la regardait portée tellement d'amour, c'est fou ce qu'elle a pu le changer, si une semaine plus tôt il m'avait dit qu'il allait se marier, j'aurais probablement était mort a l'heure qu'il est juste par un fou rire, mais faut dire que tout était possible…

_Comme tomber amoureux de son ennemie…_

T'es de quel coté toi ?

_Du tien, crois-moi…_

Ca ne se voit pas…

_Parce que ca se voit que tu la considère comme ennemie…_

?

_Tu luttes contre toi-même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, avec sa robe qui moule parfaitement ses…_

STOP.

Mon regard se posa encore une fois sur le jeune couple heureux… et un flash me revint en mémoire…

_« Et si demain je meurs ou pire qu'elle meurt, je tolère de regretter quelque chose qu'on a fait, mais je ne peux pas accepter de regretter quelque chose que l'on n'a pas. »_

Elle n'était peut être pas Isabella la garce, mais juste Bella…Tout comme j'étais juste Edward avec elle…

* * *

**_J'espère que je n'ai pas decue plusieurs d'entre vous..._**

**_Prochain Chapitre la rencontre au point de vue de Bella..._**

**_Merci ._**

**_Bonne nuit _**

**_C'._**


	4. Hate my self for loving you , Joan Jett

_**Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard...**_

_**Avant de lire ce chapitre je voudrais vous dire que certaine d'entre vous seront peut être surprise de la ' vitesse' des evenement :D mais je tenais a preciser que leur conflit n'est pas le but de l'histoire...**_

_**Voila j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **I hate my self for loving you - Joan Jett

* * *

Je refermais la porte de mon appartement en soupirant…

Quelle journée de merde, quand j'avais ouvris les yeux le matin je ne m'attendais pas a cette fin de journée…Encore moins être seule.

Le calme régnait dans l'appartement ca me faisait drôle que Rosalie ne soit pas là, ou plutôt le fait que je me retrouve seule, quand on a fini le lycée, Alice et moi on a emménageait ensemble puis elle a décidé de vivre chez Jasper, donc Rose a laissé tomber son petit studio et vivre avec moi ca fait maintenant 3 ans, et j'avoue que j'adore vivre avec elle, négligeant le fait qu'elle est maniaque a un pont inimaginable…

Je posai mes clefs sur la table prés de l'entrée et je vis le téléphone clignotait :

_- Coucou Bella, c'est Alice je voulais te dire que nous sommes arrivés t'imagines même pas comme c'est MAGNIIIFIIIQUE…Jasper t'embrasse, dis donc pourquoi t'es pas chez toi ? T'es avec le beau gosse du mariage ? J'avoue qu'il est A CROQUER…_

- Tu parles.

- …_bon voila, oublions le fait que t'étais pas la pour me dire au revoir je t'aime très fort embrasse la blondie pour moi, vous me manquez déjà, on se voit la semaine prochaine et surtout je veux des détails. BIP._

_- Hey, Bella on vient d'atterrir, oh mon dieu je suis prête a faire la pire folie de ma vie, je suis TOUTE excitée, bon apparemment t'es pas encore a l'appart j'espère que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas regarder l'épisode de Desperate housewives toute seule et non pas parce que tu fais des trucs très peu catholiques avec mon beau frère (elle éclata de rire) c'est assez bizarre bon je te rappelle après quand je serais madame Cull…BIP._

- Fais chier.

Et voila on est Samedi soir, je suis tout seule, mes deux meilleures amies sont entrain de passer « une lune de miel » avec leur époux… et moi je suis ici sur le canapé vêtue d'un jogging et a fantasmer sur mon pire ennemi.

_Ennemi ? Tu y vas trop fort…_

C'est vraiment, non mais vraiment pas le moment.

Cette journée était un pur désastre, déjà dans le studio j'avais la tête un peu partout…

_Partout ? Ma chère tu peux dire Cullen…_

La ferme.

Bon je disais, pendant que mes deux meilleures amies s'envoient en l'air, moi j'étais entrain regarder pour la énième fois He's just not that into you, moi je voulais un amour fort tel que celui de Beth et Neil …Pff je n'avais jamais dis ca auparavant il fallait que je rencontre le mec parfait et qu'il devienne mon pire cauchemar et je commence a fantasmer… Les histoires d'amour ce n'est pas mon truc, non pas du tout.

_Pourquoi tu meurs d'envie d'entendre sa voix._

J'éteignis la maudite télé et je m'endormis sur le canapé…

Je me levais avec un mal de dos, le canapé n'était pas si confortable que ca, heureusement qu'on était dimanche mon jour de repos, après une bonne douche je préparais un petit déjeuner, tout petit, une tasse de café et des restes de vendredi…

J'étais un train de faire chauffer les lasagnes, mon visage collé au carreau, quand la porte sonna, j'ajoutais quelques minutes et j'ouvris la porte :

- Hey Mike…

- Bella, tu vas bien ?

Mike, Mike Newton, était mon voisin depuis 2 ans, petit, blond, yeux bleus avec une peau blanche, très blanche, et dire qu'il est d'origine californienne, on s'était rencontré le jour de mon déménagement, il a, a plusieurs reprises, demandé de sortir avec lui mais a chaque fois je disais non, c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt beau mec, mais je le voyais de cet angle, on s'est contenté de rester amis.

- Oui ca va et toi ?

- Bof, le boulot, bref je voulais juste être sur que tout va bien, je n'ai pas entendu de musique ni de rire…

- Ah oui, Rose n'est pas la ca serait un peu bizarre si je me mettais a rire toute seule non ?

- Oui. Donc puisque Rose n'est pas là tu veux aller déjeuner, enfin j'ai pris de la nourriture italienne sur mon chemin.

- Italienne ? J'adore, qu'est ce que t'as rapporté ?

- Des raviolis apparemment ce nouveau restau prépare les meilleurs raviolis de Los Angeles…

- C'est quoi comme restau ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- Euh…Juste a temps.

Mon sourire se fana, et je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre…

_Attends quoi ? Des papillons ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? _

- Euh…Mike je ne pense pas que …

- Bella je te jure que c'est purement amicale…

- Je sais, j'ai pas trop faim une autre fois ?

- Si tu le dis. Dit-il avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Je refermais la porte, alors Cullen tu vas pas me laisser tranquille ?

_Avoue au moins que tu rêves qu'il ne le fasse pas._

Tu sais que normalement tu devrais être de mon coté ?

_Mais quand il s'agit de notre meilleur coup, je suis désolée._

Je pris le téléphone et j'appelais la première personne qui m'aie venue a l'esprit :

_- Salut Bella._

- Alice ca va ?

_- A merveille et toi ?_

- Ca peut aller.

_- Je suis vraiment surprise que tu m'appelles je me disais que tu serais un peu occupé avec…Merde comment il s'appelle déjà ?_

- On s'en fout. De toute façon je ne suis pas prête à le revoir.

_- Hein ? Et pourquoi ? Il était pourtant canon…_

- Il l'est toujours. Dis-je avant de me frapper le front. Bon là n'est pas la question, ce mec il est …il est le chef cuisinier du restau

_- Et alors ?_

- Comment ca et alors ? Je suis sensé le détester Alice.

_- Mais tu ne le déteste pas au contraire tu l'aimes bien, ou bien tu l'aimes tout court._

- Alice. Grondai-je. Ce n'est même pas vrai.

_- Ah oui ? si ce n'était pas le cas tu ne m'aurais pas appelé._

- T'as raison, je te laisse.

- _Attends Bell…_

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire d'autres bêtises.

4 jours étaient passés après le mariage d'Alice et de Rosalie… En parlant de Rose, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre ma meilleure amie belle comme toujours :

- Belllaaaaaa…

Elle me prit dans ses bras, j'avais un sourire beat sur le visage, je me sentais si seule durant 4 jours, je me sentais bien dans ses bras, elle m'avait manquée.

- Alors ? tu es …euh…

- OUIIIIIIII. S'excita-t-elle.

Elle prit place sur le canapé et me raconta son voyage, le mariage, Elvis presley…

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je me marierais encore moins avec un homme que je ne connais a peine… mais Emmett est un amour…je suis si idiote je n'arrête pas de parler, alors que t'as plein de choses a me raconter.

- Moi ? Non, aux dernières nouvelles je me suis pas mariée.

- Bella, a quand remonte la dernière fois où t'avais un grand sourire en compagnie d'un homme…Laisses moi te dire que je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Oui, et bien c'est loin de se reproduire. Dis-je en retournant mon attention sur la télévision.

- Quoi ? Vous avez pas échangé vos numéros ? Ce n'est pas grave je demanderais a Emmett et …

- Non, ROSE…arrêtes, je ne veux pas le revoir c'est le mec de la radio… je veux dire le stupide chef cuisinier…

- Je sais, c'est Cullen.

- Tu le savais ?

- Je croyais que tu l'étais aussi. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien non.

- Mais Bella tu l'avais apprécié pourquoi ce changement ? Tu étais saoule ?

- Pas du tout, je ne savais pas que c'était lui, tu vois ?

- Oui mais Bella, y'a juste ce PETIT, petit détail qui a tout fichu en l'air, tu ne vas quand même pas renoncer au seul mec qui t'as rendu le sourire depuis ton histoire avec Alec…

- Ne me parle pas d'Alec. Dis-je en serrant les mâchoires. Et en ce qui concerne ton « beau frere » Si, il est impoli, et il n'est jamais a l'heure, t'as oublié a quel point je déteste les retardataires ? Je sais pas…mais je hais Edward Cullen…

- Avant de le voir…

- Et de gouter a sa cuisine, il est un chef hors pair, mais ca change en rien le fait qu'on se déteste, IL me déteste. Ecoutes je vais oublier cette histoire d'accord ? J'ai bien réussi a oublier un amour de 3 ans je réussirais a le faire pour celui d'une journée.

- Un amour tu dis ? Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- La ferme. Fis-je en lui lançant un coussin à la figure.

Elle éclata de rire et me prit dans ses bras :

- Ah Bella tu m'as manquée…

- Toi aussi.

- Ah j'ai failli oublier, la mère d'Emmett nous a invité chez elle a Sacramento Vendredi, Emmett viendra nous chercher d'accord ?

- Mais…

Elle se leva avant que je puisse protester…

**xxXxx**

Le vendredi arriva très vite a mon gout, Rose sautillai partout, c'était sa façon a elle de montrer qu'elle était nerveuse a rencontrer ses beaux parents…

Quand Emmett monta a l'appartement, il fut surpris de voir Rose qui était a deux doigts de pleurer :

- Rosie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et continua a fixer un point imaginaire.

- Elle est stressée, elle pense que tes parents vont la détester.

- Isabella comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il avant de pouffer de rire.

- C'est Bella. Marmonnai-je.

-Relax, je ne suis pas mon frère, c'est pas un prénom qui va m'empêcher de t'apprécier. Rosie chérie mes parents sont les gens les …

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait_, « pas un prénom qui va m'empêcher de t'apprécier. » _Est-ce que cela veut dire que son frère ne m'apprécie pas ?

_Tu ne disais pas que tu t'en fous ? _

Justement alors pourquoi ca fait si mal ?

Je laissais tomber toutes mes réflexions et je suivis Rose et Emmett, qui avait réussi a la calmer.

Le voyage se passa dans un silence religieux, sans prendre en compte les regards pleins de sous-entendus d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Quand Emmett se gara je fus impressionnée par la taille de leur maison, Emmett prit la main de Rose pour la réconforter je les talonnais, Emmett ouvrit la porte brusquement :

- MAMAN C'EST NOUS…

Une femme de petite taille, d'une beauté fracassante, vint vers nous, elle prit son fils dans ses bras, puis Rosalie, qui la complimenta sur sa coiffure et sa tenue, ma meilleure rougit, je -crois pour la première fois de sa vie. Quand elle arriva a ma hauteur :

- C'est Bella, ma meilleure amie. Me présenta Rose.

- Bella… ca vous va bien vous êtes aussi belle que votre prénom. Me dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras d'un geste maternel ce qui fait qu'accentuer mes rougissements.

Puis vint un homme brun, grand de taille, une beauté a vous coupé le souffle, et ses yeux verts m'était familier, il enlaça Esmée :

- Papa. Le salua Emmett.

Papa… ca Explique pourquoi ses fils sont aussi beaux que lui…

_Ses fils…_

Je me demande si Edward viendra…

- Edward ? Appela la belle-mère de Rose.

- J'arrive. Entendis-je une voix dire.

Et quelle voix, nous le vîmes sortir de la cuisine, beau comme un dieu, sa chemise mettait en valeur son torse si parfait, ses cheveux toujours désordonnés, ses lèvres…

_STOP. C'est Edward… Edward Cullen. __Y'a a peine une semaine tu voulais l'étriper…_

Il salua Emmett et Rosalie, je sentis qu'il me regardait avant de me dire :

- Isabella…

Je serrai les mâchoires…

_ Bella…BELLA…hurlai_-je intérieurement_._

_- Edward. _Fis-je à mon tour.

Il tourna les talons, et s'éclipsa dans ce que je reconnu comme jardin, Esmée nous invita au même endroit où Edward disparu.

Tout était parfait, le buffet, la décoration, malgré le fait que je me sentais un peu gênée, Emmett présentait Rosalie aux invités donc je devais rester seule sans compter les fois où des hommes venaient me draguer je n'avais pas le moral a ca, je préfère ne pas dire qu'a chaque fois où je sentis un homme approchait j'espérai que ce serait _Lui_.

Je détestai la partie de moi qui chantonnai quand je sentis son regard sur moi, j'essayai tout de même de l'ignorer, quand je pris une coupe de champagne je le vis se lever et s'approchai, son regard intense, mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les sien, plus fort que moi mes mains devinrent moites, et mes battements s'accélèrent…

- Bella…Te voila, tu pourrais venir m'aider ? Me demanda Esmée.

- Euh…Je…Je tournais vers Edward quand je vis les mains d'une blonde autour de son cou. Bien sur je vous suis.

_Pathétique…t'as vraiment cru qu'il allait venir vers toi…_

Je suivis Esmée dans la cuisine, où je trouvais plusieurs plats avec une présentation tres professionnelle :

- Les plats sont vraiment bien…décorés !

- Oh oui, mon fils Edward, me dit toujours que la présentation est plus importante que le gout. Il a insisté pour les décorés lui-même.

- Euh…il fait un tres bon boulot…

- Oui, il était toujours passionné par la cuisine, depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Je souris, et continuai à l'aider pour le gâteau.

Dans le jardin, je retrouvais ma meilleure amie :

- Tu étais où ?

- Si Ed, n'était pas là, j'aurais juré que vous avez baptisé les chambres de la maison. S'exclama Emmett.

- Oh mais t'inquiètes, je crois qu'il l'a déjà fait mais avec quelque d'autre.

- Quoi ? Il n'a les yeux que pour toi... Serais tu jalouse ?

- Moi ? Phuf...

Cette phrase eut pour résultat d'accéléra les battements de mon cœur, et constatant le regard de Rose, je rougissais.

Après le diner, nous saluâmes les parents d'Emmett, quand nous arrivâmes a notre appartement je poussai un grand soupir :

- J'ai juste une envie…DORMIR. Dis-je a Rosalie.

- Euh Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sur vas-y.

- Bon voila, maintenant qu'on est mariés avec Emmett on devrait vivre ensemble.

- Oh.

- Oui. Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

- Je comprends, oui c'est normal…euh…oui je commencerai a chercher…

- …Non, tu restes ici c'est nous …

- Non, Rose…

- Bella…

- Ecoutes, j'arriverais jamais a rester au milieu de ses murs sans toi tu vois ? Vaut mieux que je change d'appartement et d'ailleurs il est loin…tu t'es absentée 4 jours et j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer.

- Ca m'ennuie, c'est comme si je te chasser.

- C'est moi qui te propose de déménager, t'inquiètes.

- T'es sure ?

- Certaine.

- Prends ton temps surtout, je ne veux pas que tu…

- …Rose, c'est bon.

- Je t'aime Bells.

- Moi aussi Rose.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit fixant le plafond, je repensais a toute cette histoire, pourquoi je me suis sentie si vide quand je n'étais pas avec lui, pire encore, pourquoi je me suis sentie si triste, si jalouse de cette blonde…

Je pris mon téléphone, je consultai le journal, Appels reçus…J'hésitai pour cliquer sur la touche verte :

_- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d' Ed Cullen, je ne suis pas dispo pour le moment veuillez laissez un message…._

Je laisse un message ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il va penser ? Oui, enfin si il voulait me parler il m'aurait appelé ou il m'aurait parlé toute a l'heure.

Je posai mon téléphone et je m'endormis en repensant aux paroles d'Emmett.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai tôt, je devais me rendre au studio à 8H30, je pris une douche et je me rendis a la cuisine, où je trouvais Rose assise :

- Bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour, ne m'attends pas pour le déjeuner j'ai rendez-vous dans une agence immobilière…

- D'accord.

Je bus mon café rapidement et je me rendis au studio...

En arrivant, Bree m'accueillit en souriant :

- Bonjour Bella…

- Bree.

- Bon j'ai fais un léger changement dans ton agenda aujourd'hui

- Quel genre de changement ?

Elle désigna sa gauche de son doigt, je suivis son doigt…et je_ le_ vis allongé, sur le canapé endormi, plusieurs bouquet était posé sur la table : Freesias, Tulipes, Marguerites, Rose…

* * *

_**Ca s'arange ? J'attends vos critiques et suggestions :D **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**C'.**_


	5. White Flag , Dido

_**Salut...Un chapitre plus tot ? OUI :D **_

_**et encore une fois je tenais a vous remercier et a vous rappeler que les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire est celle du film Salaam Namaste !**_

**_Bonne lecture..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **White flag - Dido

* * *

**Previously on " l'amour au bout du fil "**

_- Quel genre de changement ?_

_Elle désigna sa gauche de son doigt, je suivis son doigt…et jele vis allongé, sur le canapé endormi, plusieurs bouquet était posé sur la table : Freesias, Tulipes, Marguerites, Rose…_

_

* * *

_**Bella's P.O.V :**

Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer, mon cœur battait tellement fort que je l'entendais :

- Il est là depuis deux heures, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être en retard, je suis désolée du changement je peux le rep…

- …Non, c'est parfait.

Je m'avançai vers lui, je pris une fleure et j'effleurai son visage avec… Je redessinais ces traits si parfaitement dessinés…

- Mmm…

Je souris, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux quand il me vit il sursauta :

- Je suis là, je ne suis pas endormi. Me dit-il alors que je pouffai.

- Tu comptes me donner le reste ? Demandai-je en désignant la tulipe.

- Oui, euh… a vrai dire je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais…

- C'est parfait. Merci.

Il me sourit en retour, je me mordis la lèvre inferieure, et je jouai avec mes mains moites et je claquai mes doigts :

- Tu fais ca quand t'es nerveuse ? dit-il en désignant mes mains.

- Euh..non…n'importe quoi…je…

- C'est moi qui te rends nerveuse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je ne suis pas nerveuse…

- Isabella. Me coupa la voix grave de Marcus.

- Oui ? Dis-je froidement.

- Il est presque 8H30, EN PLACE.

Je soupirai et je me dirigeai vers mon studio, suivit d'Edward, je continuai a le fixer pendant qu'il mettait son casque en place :

- Bonjours a tous et a toutes, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, et bien j'ai une petite surprise pour vous nous avons aujourd'hui avec nous le célèbre cuisiner Ed Cullen…

- Edward, Edward Cullen. Corrigea-t-il.

Je lui souris avant de continuer :

- Avant de commencer l'interview nous allons comme d'habitude passer une chanson du choix de notre invité, _Edward_, avez-vous une préférence ?

- Oui, euh… White flag de Dido.

- On se retrouve dans quelques minutes, mais pour l'instant nous vous laissons avec White flag.

**or tell you that.****  
****But if I didn't say it,****  
****Well I'd still have felt it****  
****Where's the sense in that?****  
****I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder****  
****Or return to where we were, but...**

**I will go down with this ship****  
****And I won't put my hands up and surrender****  
****There will be no****White Flag****above my door****  
****I'm in love and always will be**

Je croisai son regard, tout en analysant les paroles de la chanson :

**I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again****  
****And I caused nothing but trouble,****  
****I understand if you can't talk to me again****  
****And if you live by the rules of "it's over"****  
****Then I'm sure that that makes sense**

- Bon nous revoilà parmi vous, bonjour Edward.

- Bonjour.

- J'ai cru entendre que vous n'êtes pas seulement cuisiner mais vous pratiquez un autre métier est ce vrai ?

- Absolument, je suis architecte par qualification et chef cuisinier par choix.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu architecte alors ?

- Pour faire plaisir a mon père.

- Et pourquoi chef cuisinier ?

- Pour me faire plaisir.

- D'accord, et si vous rencontrez une fille et vous demande ce que vous faites, que direz-vous ?

- Si la fille est instruite comme une avocate ou un médecin. Dit-il en me regardant. Je dirai que je suis architecte, mais si elle est créative comme une écrivaine je dirai chef.

- Votre vérité est variable alors !

- Ecoutez la vérité est comme une recette, on cache des choses et révèle d'autres

- Quelle est donc une vérité essentiale que vous avez caché jusqu'à maintenant et de qui ?

- Ma femme ne sait pas encore que nous sommes mariés.

Mon sourire se fana aussitôt.

_Edward Cullen, Chef cuisinier Marié ?et puis quoi encore ? Fils du roi ?_

- Désolé je plaisantais…ce n'était pas drole…

- Euh…oui…donc vous êtes devenu architecte pour rendre heureux votre père et chef cuisinier pour Vous rendre heureux, que ferez-vous pour rendre votre mère heureuse ?

- Je dirais le mariage…le rêve de ma mère est de voir ses deux fils mariés et heureux.

- D'accord alors quel est votre plat préféré ?

- Tagliatelles a la carbonara.

- Vous nous direz la recette ? Disons que ce serait votre punition pour être en retard.

- Certainement, c'est simple il faut tout d'abord des tagliatelles, des œufs, crème fraiche…

- Attendez…Laissez le temps pour les gens d'écrire.

- Ok, donc d'abord les tagliatelles…Œufs…Crème fraiche…Je t'aime.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- QUOi ?

- Je t'aime, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser a toi depuis…

- CHUUUT… T'es fou ?

- Non.

- Alors que dis-tu ?

- Que je t'aime.

- Tu es dingue.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime ?

- Tu ne m'aimes PAS.

- Excuse-moi mais comment tu peux le savoir ? TU décide si tu m'aimes ou pas ! c'est ton choix. Mais ne me dis pas que je t'aime ou pas.

- Monsieur EDWARD Cullen, vous faites tout cela seulement pour m'irriter parce que je vous avez insulté a la radio.

- Non, Non tu avais raison de faire cela, j'étais en retard je …

- Bon ca suffit je mets fin a tout cela. L'interview est terminée.

- Mais…

- Bien c'est l'heure d'écouter la musique…

Je lançai le casque et sortis du studio, j'ai besoin de ce job moi, je l'entendis courir derrière j'accélérai le pas :

- BELLA, Bella, écoutes-moi…

- Vas-t'en.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi es-tu fâchée ?

- Vous m'avez ridiculisé devant tout le monde…

- Écoutes je…

- Non, écoutes on se connait depuis combien de temps ?

- Une semaine ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire, de me dire que je te rends fou et que…

- C'est la vérité ? Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

- Tu ne me connais pas.

- Si

- Vraiment ?

- Je sais que tu es animatrice que tu veux devenir médecin, que tu es belle, tu danses très bien et tu déteste les retardataires, et je vais devenir DINGUE, et ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien.

- Je…

- Non parce que il y'avait quelque chose entre nous samedi, et il y'en a toujours aujourd'hui, personnellement je ne crois pas au coup de foudre donc je ne dirais pas que c'est le cas, mais je ne peux pas te laisser filer, ca fait longtemps…pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème ? C'est toi le problème ! tu es malade va te faire examiner. Tu penses que la connaissance de je ne sais pas moi ! Une semaine est de l'amour.

- Quoi d'autre peut-on appeler cela ? Depuis le temps que je te connais je ne peux penser a autre chose que toi. Il y'avait un truc…

- Oui il y'en a, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour.

- Pourquoi ? Bella écoutes…

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit, en même temps mon téléphone sonna :

_- Mademoiselle Swan ?_

- Oui c'est bien moi, qui est ce ?

_- Je suis de l'agence immobilière, écoutez nous sommes vraiment désolés mais aucun appartement aux critères que vous avez précisé n'est libre pour le moment, je crains que vous devriez attendre…_

- Attendre ? Mais combien ?

_- Aucune idée, mais il y a un couple a prévu de déménager d'ici 3 mois !_

- 3 mois ? mais je ne peux pas…

_- Je suis désolé._

Je soupirais lourdement, Edward, qui avait terminé plus tot sa conversation, me regardait perplexe :

- Tout va bien ?

- Non, c'est l'agent immobilier il dit qu'ils n'ont plus d'appartement et je dois… et puis pourquoi je te raconte tout ca toi !

- Ecoutes, il se trouve que je cherche un appartement moi aussi.

- Hein ?

- Oui, j'avais prévu de déménager y'a un mois et j'ai oublié de me trouver un autre bref, je peux te passer le numéro de mon agent immobilier…

- Euh…oui… c'est…Sympa ?

Il me sourit en me tendant une carte avec le numéro d'un certain Tyler Crowley…

- Bon…ben je dois y aller… Merci pour le numéro. Dis-je en désignant le bout de papier.

Je le quittais sans attendre une réponse.

**xxXxx**

Rosalie m'avait appelé pour me prévenir qu'elle organisé un diner en l'honneur de Jasper et Alice qui revenaient des Bahamas, ce diner ne serait pas mieux placé j'en avais besoin, de voir mes deux meilleurs amis, leur présence me réconfortera, non seulement monsieur Cullen me fait une déclaration a deux balles, mais je ne trouve guerre d'appartement, le seul loyer que j'ai trouvé y avait une autre personne sur la liste d'attente.

Je rentrais chez moi vers 20 heures, dés que je fermai la porte Alice se jeta sur moi :

- Bella, Bella tu m'as horriblement manquée tu sais ?

- Oui moi aussi. C'était comment ?

- GENIAL, le soleil, la plage…

- C'est vrai qu'on trouve pas ca a Los Angeles.

- Bella…

- Ca va, je plaisante en même temps je suis si contente que tu sois là.

- Et moi alors ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

- JASPER…

- Bells ca fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Je sais. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je me dirigeais a la cuisine où je trouvais Rosalie la tête dans le four :

- Rose ?

- Bella tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi. Répondis-je en la suivant au salon pendant qu'elle mettait les assiettes et tout le tralala.

- Bella il faut que je te dise un truc.

- Ok…pourquoi y a une assiette en plus ? demandai-je en désignant la table.

- Bella…

- Je REVE. Rose mais enfin pourquoi ?

- C'est le frère d'Emmett !

- Et alors ? On s'en fout… il ne connait même pas Alice et Jazz

- Fais un effort.

- Effort ? Parce qu'il fait des efforts lui ?

- J'ai suivie ton émission ce matin.

- Tu vois t'appelles ca des efforts toi ?

- Il a dit qu'il t'aimait.

- Qui aime qui ? Demanda Alice.

- Edward aime Bella il le lui a dit a la radio.

- Oh c'est tellement mignon…

- Alice. Grondai-je.

- Quoi ? Fais un effort

- C'est ce que j'ai dis.

- Il est beau, en plus elle paraissait tellement comblée avec lui lors du mariage…

- Et la façon dont il la regarde.

- Hé ! Je suis toujours là.

- Bella combien de mecs super canon t'avoue son amour a la radio ?

- Aucun parce qu'ils sont normaux.

- Négative. Soupira Rose.

- Toujours. Fit Alice sur le même temps.

- Pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas a me comprendre ?

- Je me le demande ce gars est génial et toi tu te complique la vie.

- Rose quand tu m'as dit que tu vas épouser Emmett qu'est ce que j'ai répondu ? que je suis contente c'est ton CHOIX. Et toi Alice le jour où tu as voulu emménager avec Jazz qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Que je respecte ton choix. Alors S'IL VOUS PLAIT acceptez le mien.

- Désolée. Répondit Rose.

- On veut juste te voir heureuse. Renchérit Alice.

Elles me prirent dans leurs bras et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour me changer, quand je sortis je les trouvais tous autour de la table, TOUS !

Et comme par hasard la seule place vide était celle d'en face d'Edward, le diner était comme toujours délicieux, je parlais avec Alice tandis que Jasper essayait de connaitre Edward, Rose et Emmett étaient dans leur bulle.

- Alors Bella, comment était ton rendez-vous avec l'agence ? Demanda Rose.

- Bof ! Ils m'ont dit qu'il n y avait aucun appartement, sinon l'autre agence a un loft mais il parait qu'il ya une autre…C'est TOI. Dis-je en regardant Edward.

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi l'autre personne.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont proposé la ville sur Santa Monica.

- J'arrive pas à y croire.

Je quittais la table pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je me laissai tomber sur le lit alors que la porte s'ouvrit, a nouveau, sur Edward :

- Ecoutes je n'ai rien a voir avec tout ca.

Je répondis pas, j'entendis sa respiration régulière et je sentis son regard sur moi ce qui me mit un peu mal a l'aise :

- Ok. Répondis-je seulement.

- Pourquoi t'agis comme ca ? Si on a besoin de se connaitre alors faisons-le ! Passons du temps ensemble si on a besoin de se comprendre

- Et tout cela parce que je danse bien ?

- Non ! c'est peut être de l'amour ou peut être pas. A mois que nous ne donnions pas d'occasion a ce sentiment, comment va-t-on le savoir ?

- Ca ne marchera pas, Edward, je le sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pendant que toi tu te réveilles je serai au studio, et quand toi tu travailleras au restaurant de l'après midi jusqu'à la nuit, moi je serais a l'université, comment allons nous se rencontrer ? Où sera le temps Edward ?

Il resta silencieux, en me regardant dans les yeux, et en cet instant j'espérais vraiment une solution…

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, et d'un coup il releva la tête et me regarda, je l'interrogeai du regard :

- Donc…Cohabitons.

- Hein ?

Typique.

- Oui ! Imagine, tu as besoin de cette maison autant que j'en ai besoin, COHABITONS !

- NON

- Pourquoi encore ? tu viens de dire qu'on n'a pas le temps de se connaitre…comme ca on aura l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble et de cohabiter…

- Edward…on vient juste de se rencontrer y'a une semaine comment pourrais-je vivre avec toi…

- Ecoute Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ya entre nous mais je veux le savoir, je ne veux pas le perdre si c'est de l'amour…

- …Non…Edward non.

- Attends nous… habiterons dans des chambres différentes, on ne va pas emménager ensemble mais juste cohabiter, tu seras ma colocataire comme je serais le tien rien de plus…imagines tu ne cuisineras jamais !

- Edward… c'est trop hâtif.

- Oui probablement, mais nous ne séparerons si nous ne pouvons plus le supporter. Simple.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ca, je suis désolée.

Je me levais du lit et commençai a ramasser les trucs qui trainaient rien que pour m'occuper en attendant qu'il quitte la chambre, au lieu de ca il attrapa mon poignet un léger frisson me parcourut que j'essayai tout de suite de l'ignorer :

- Bien, peut être qu'il ya rien entre nous, peut être et même si il y'en a ca passera. La vie continue. Mais peut être qu'après 10 ans quand tu te réveilleras un matin et tu trouveras un médecin gros et riche en ronflant a tes cotés tu ne te demanderas pas « est ce qu'il y avait quelque chose ? » mais alors il n'y aura pas de réponse, parce que ce serait trop tard…

Sur ce il lâcha ma main et sortit de la chambre, en me laissant debout droite comme un « i », perplexe, hésitante…

Je lâchais le peu de vêtement que j'avais ramassais et je m'assis sur le lit, je pris ma tête dans mes mains.

Depuis toute petite je détestais tout ce qui était vite ou en avance, que ce soit ma mère qui vint me prendre plus tôt, ou qu'une fille que je connaissais pas me présenter comme meilleure amie…

La porte s'ouvrit stoppant mes pensées, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir a mes cotes et posa sa main sur ma cuisse, je reconnu la chaleur de Jasper, je retirais mes mains pour le regarder en posant une main sur la sienne :

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais Bella, tu mérites d'être heureuse.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sur, tu es une fille bien.

- Merci Jazz.

- Et je crois que tu te dois ca.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis toute petite tu n'arrêtais pas de faire passer le bonheur des autre avant le tien, tu es partie avec ta mère au lieu de rester au Canada avec tes amis, tu as accepté le fait que ta mère voit quelqu'un d'autre même si cela te rendait un peu triste tu n'avais rien dit, tu as accepté ma relation avec Alice même si je suis ton meilleur coup. Plaisanta-t-il.

Je ris.

- Tu acceptes de quitter cet appartement pour rendre Rose heureuse, moi je pense que tu devrais te donner la chance d'être heureuse et ce gars là, Edward il est bien, je t'ai vu au mariage…

- …Jazz tu m'avais vu quoi 2 minutes ? Le coupai-je.

- Oui peut être bien mais je te connais très bien, et tu étais bien dans ses bras, je me trompe ?

- Non, mais tout ca va trop vite…

- Ouais j'avoue que vivre ensemble n'est pas…

Je le fixais, comment savait-il cela ?

- Ben quoi, Emmett et Alice sont un peu curieux. Avoua-t-il. Peu importe, je suis ton meilleur ami je veux ce qui a de meilleur pour toi Bells.

- Tu trouve que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Non, mais qu'est ce que la vie si on prend pas de risques. Et après tout il t'a dit que vous allez juste cohabiter, dis toi que c'est juste un mec et apprends a le connaitre, et a ce que je sache tu n'as plus de toit a moins que tu veux entendre les exploits de Rose et Emmett le soir.

- Mon dieu NON !

- C'est ce que je disais.

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper en soupirant :

- Merci Jazz qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Tu serais probablement une jeune prude canadienne, mais je t'aimerais quand même.

- Je suis toujours Canadienne.

- Et je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

On continuait a parler de tout et de rien, Jasper me raconta sa version du voyage, a un moment Alice nous rejoignit participant a notre discussion, quand il fut l'heure de partir ils m'embrassèrent, Alice me chuchota

- Penses-y Bella.

Et elle sortit me laissant encore une fois perdue dans mes pensées et réflexions, contrairement a ce qu'on dit la nuit ne me porta pas conseil mais au contraire j'étais toujours aussi perdu, je regardai l'horloge, 4 :03…

Je me redressais et prit le téléphone, je composai le dernier numéro et attendis :

_- Allo ?_ Répondit la voix qui me procurait toujours autant de frissons.

* * *

**_Tout va trop vite ? Ouiiiii Mais c'est ca l'histoire, ils vont pas se mettre ensemble mais juste COHABITER ;) _**

**_Merci pour votre lecture, et les alertes et les reviews..._**

**_Bisous._**

**_C'._**


	6. I'm all right , Rolling Stones

_**Coucou, **_

**_J'espere que vous allez bien, voici un nouveau chapitre, pas tres interessant cela dit, juste pour mettre au point leur nouvelle relation..._**

**_j'espere qu'il vous plaira quand meme :D_**

**_bonne lecture._**

**_

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : **I'm all right - The Rolling stones.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V :**

Assis sur mon canapé entrain de zapper de chaine en chaine, rien ne m'a parut intéressant, je me reconnaissais pas depuis quand je sens un vide si une fille n'est pas a mes cotés, mais pas n'importe laquelle, je ne saurais expliquer tout ce que je ressens de la joie, de la plénitude, du bonheur, de l'épanouissement, en même de la peur…Car oui j'avais peur de ce besoin inconditionnel de la voir, de la toucher.

Mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai sans aucun coup d'œil a l'écran :

- Allo ?

_- Je ne devrais jamais cuisiner ? _

Je me redressai sur le canapé, j'aurai juré que mon cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant sa voix …

- Quoi ? Demandai-je avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

_- Est-ce que je ne devrais jamais cuisinier ?_

- Jamais, même pas une omelette, pas même une tasse de thé.

_- Et des chambres différentes ?_

- Très éloignées.

_- Ok._

- Ok ?

_- Je veux dire c'est d'accord…_

- On se voit demain ? Pour se rendre ensemble a l'agence ?

_- Euh…ouais si tu veux, je finis mes cours a 15h._

- Pas possible, je serais sur le chantier a 15H.

_- Tu finis a quelle heure ?_

- Vers 17h.

_- Parfait on se voit a 17h._

- Non, je dois être au restau…

Elle soupira.

_- Tu vois, on n'a pas dû…_

- …Non, ne dis pas ca on va trouver une solution, tu commences a quelle heure ? Tes cours ?

_- 9h._

- Tu as une pause.

_- Evidemment, a 12H30._

- C'est bon, je passe te prendre a 12H30, Ok ?

_- Ok_.

Aucun de nous ne brisa le silence qui s'était installé pendant une dizaine de minutes maintenant, je me laissai bercer par le son de sa respiration :

- Bella ?

_- Mhh.._

- Tu devrais aller dormir.

- Euh...Oui…tu…euh...Bonne nuit.

Je souris avant de reposer mon téléphone sur la table basse, mes bras allèrent se croiser derrière ma tête.

Apres de nombreuse minutes a imaginer, la maison, la vie avec Bella, je décidais d'aller dormir, si demain je voulais me réveiller tôt.

**xxXxx**

Je jurai en entendant le telephone sonnait, j'ai failli même me promettre de couper les ponts avec toute sorte de technologie. En constatant que mon interlocuteur n'avait pas envie de raccrocher je me levai du lit, grincheux comme jamais.

- Allo ?

_- Edward, c'est maman._

- Maman ? Pourquoi tu appelles de bonheur ?

_- De bonheur ? Mon cœur il est Midi._

Midi ? MIDI ?

- MERDE !

_- Je vais bien merci. _

- Non, maman je suis super a la bourre, j'ai un rendez-vous…Peu importe je te rappelle promis.

Je raccrochai brutalement avant de chercher des vêtements propres, je laissai tomber l'apparence et le look, et je m'habillai des premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sur les mains.

Je descendis les escaliers avec une vitesse surprenante, j'ignore comment j'ai pu arriver au garage sain et sauf, quand je démarrais il était déjà 12H28.

Je ne savais pas si c'était le destin, le karma ou que tout simplement Dieu ne m'aimait pas, absolument pas...toutes les routes étaient coupés, y avait pleins de monde, pleins de voiture, et pleins de minutes perdues.

Arrivé devant l'université ma montre m'indiquait 12H43.

Je la vis devant le porte faisant des allers retours, visiblement agacée puisqu'elle tapait du pied a chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa montre, puis elle prit son portable, a la seconde d'après mon téléphone sonna :

- Allo ? Dis-je avant de m'avancer vers elle.

_- T'es où ?_

- Juste derrière toi. Susurrai-je prés de son oreille.

Elle sursauta avant de se retourner, ses joues légèrement rosies, elle me fixa instantanément, avant de secouer la tête et me lancer un regard noir :

- Non mais ca ne va pas ? T'es en retard et tu sais combien…

- …tu déteste les retardataires. Terminai-je. T'inquiètes je ne suis pas prêt a l'oublier.

- 13 minutes Cullen, 13 putains de minutes.

- Je suis énormément désolé, je crois que je vais passer les explications je doute que ca puisse t'intéresser.

- Détrompes toi, je le suis.

Je pris une grande respiration :

- J'ai une panne de réveil et…

- …ca me suffit. Me coupa-t-elle.

- Bella je suis vraiment navré.

- Pendant que monsieur dormait bien au chaud chez lui, moi j'étais ici a geler de froid !

- Froid ? Bella on est a Los Angeles.

- On va y aller oui ou non ?

Je lui offrais un grand sourire, avant de la suivre direction de ma voiture.

- Sympa la bagnole…

- Merci.

15 minutes plus tard nous descendîmes de la voiture accompagnés d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, nous primes le chemin menant a la petite villa :

- Voila…Prenez votre temps.

J'ouvris la porte a Bella, qui me remercia, elle monta les escaliers pendant que moi je me dirigeais vers le seul endroit qui m'intéressait. La cuisine…

A la droite se trouvait la cuisine, grande et lumineuse, j'inspectais les placards, le plan de travail, elle était parfaite.

Bella descendit les escaliers en courant :

- Il ya une piscine ! Cette maison est parfaite.

- Ouais je trouve aussi, la cuisine l'est aussi.

- Tu juges la maison par la cuisine ?

- Tu juges la maison par la piscine ?

Elle me sourit, un sourire franc, avant de tourner les talons et partir vers ce que je devinais le salon, je reprenais son chemin, en arrivant devant la porte menant a la terrasse je vis la piscine en face de la mer, Bella avait raison cette maison était parfaite, digne d'un magasine, jamais au grand jamais je me suis vu vivre dans une maison pareille encore moi avec une fille.

Je descendis les marches, Bella était avec l'agent :

- Comment l'a trouvez vous ?

- Elle est bien.

- J'ai juste une question. Dit Bella.

- Oui ?

- Quand est ce que nous pouvons emménager ?

Sans que je puisse le contrôler un sourire né sur mon visage, je me penchai pour être légèrement a la hauteur de son oreille :

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais pressée de vivre avec moi.

Elle eu un moment de recul avant de répondre :

- Moi je dirais que c'est plutôt les sons que ton frère et ma meilleure amie émettent chaque nuit. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Pas grave je garde espoir.

- Y'a un seul inconvénient. Nous dit soudain l'agent.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, a l'étage il ya seulement une seule salle de bain.

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon on ne risque pas de se croiser souvent. Répondit Bella.

- Je présume que vous voulez la louer ? et pour répondre a votre question mademoiselle si vous signer les papiers maintenant vous pouvez y emménager des demain.

- Parfait.

- Le propriétaire a une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Le loyer d'une année en avance.

- QUOI ? Bella et moi avons parlé, ou plutôt hurlé en même temps.

- Je suis désolé, c'est comme ca.

- Vous pouvez nous excuser une seconde.

Il hocha la tête et je pris le bras de Bella, nous s'éloignâmes.

- Oh mon dieu, j'adore cette maison…

- Moi aussi.

- Mais une année, c'est trop je…

- J 'ai des économies.

- Quoi ? Non Edward il est hors de question c'est ton argent…

- Tu me rembourseras après ce n'est rien…

- J'ai dis non.

- Et quoi ? Abandonner cette maison ?

Elle me regarda, avant de baisser les yeux.

- Considère-le comme un prêt.

- Tu en fais trop Edward.

Pour toute réponse je lui souris et je reportai mon attention sur l'agent :

- On la prend, mais avant j'aimerais juste jeter un coup d'œil en haut.

Je montais les escaliers, je tombais sur un grand couloir ou il y'avait 4 portes dont 3 chambres et une salle de bain.

J'examinai la première chambre elle avait une vue magnifique sur l'océan, Bella entra dans la chambre et poussa un hoquet :

- NON ! je l'ai vu la première.

- Quoi ?

- La chambre c'est la mienne.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Oui, c'est ta chambre.

- Edward pourquoi es tu si gentil avec moi ?

- Je l'ai toujours été.

- Non, pas dans nos premières conversations téléphoniques.

Je grimaçai en repensant a cette époque, dire que ca remonté juste a une semaine.

- C'est différent, aux conversations téléphoniques c'était Ed et Isabella, maintenant c'est Edward et Bella, c'était l'animatrice radio et le chef, maintenant c'est plutôt l'architecte et le docteur…

- Ca n'a aucune différence, je suis toujours Isabella Swan l'animatrice radio.

- Mais regarde nous, on fait des progrès.

- Ouais je pense.

Je lui souris et continuai la visite, nous descendîmes pour signer les papiers, j'écris un chèque, et nous quittâmes notre nouveau chez nous.

Je déposai Bella à l'université, et j'errai dans les rues de Los Angeles avant d'arriver au chantier, dés que je mis mes pieds en dehors de la voiture Nahuel, mon patron, vint me saluer :

- Ah ! Edward, tu vas bien ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ca va, je voudrais te présenter mon fils accessoirement ton collègue sur ce projet, il vient de recevoir son diplôme l'année dernière.

- D'accord.

Je lui suivis, jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe devant un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, il était grand de taille, légèrement musclé, des yeux bleus, le mec que je qualifierai de tombeur.

- Edward je te présente mon fils, Alec. Alec voici Edward.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même.

**Bella P.O.V :**

En sortant de l'amphi, où je venais juste de perdre mon temps je n'ai écouté aucune phrase venant du professeur très occupée dans mes pensée, je pensais a Edward et a ce soudain changement, j'avais du mal a m y faire ou plutôt du mal a croire qu'il peut changer aussi vite, j'ai été tellement déçue par le passé.

Je voulais pousser la grande porte pour sortir quand une voix m'appela :

- BELLA !

Je me retournai faisant face a une blonde, dire que je n'étais pas surprise serait un leurre, et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je ressentis une douleur atroce :

- Jane ?...Jane ?

- Ouais c'est moi, tu vas bien ?

Je restai muette pendant un moment qui me sembla être une éternité, j'essayai de digérer : Jane Volturi était là devant moi a Los Angeles.

- Qu'est que tu fais ici ?

- Bella, j'ai toujours vécue ici.

- Non, vous êtes partis.

- Non, _il _est parti.

Je déglutis bruyamment en repesant a son cher frère et a tout le mal et peine que j'avais ressenti auparavant.

- En tous les cas je voulais juste te poser une question a propos du mec de ce midi, est ce que c'est ton petit-ami ?

J'hésitai a lui répondre, comment qualifierai-je Edward ? Amant ? Colocataire ? Beau-frère de ma meilleure amie ?

- Euh…c'est un ami.

- Parfait. On se voit … un de ces jours.

Et elle tourna les talons, je restai plusieurs minutes dans la même position, même endroit, a me poser la même question.

Quand je rentrai chez je retrouvai Emmett sur le canapé une bière a la main.

- Salut.

- Hey, Bella Ca va ? Les cours ? Et la maison ? T'as passé un bon moment avec mon frangin ?

J'ignorai toutes ses questions et je m'assis a ses cotés en buvant de sa bière.

- Elle est où Rose ?

- Je suis là. Répondit ma meilleure amie avant de s'asseoir a mes cotés. Tu vas bien ? La maison ne t'as pas plu ?

- Non, elle est géniale, on déménage Samedi.

- Cool.

- J'ai vu Jane. Jane Volturi.

Rosalie tourna brusquement la tête en ma direction, je jurai que ses yeux allèrent sortir de leurs orbites.

- Et ?

- Et rien, je crois qu'elle a des vues sur Edward.

Sans savoir pourquoi cette pensée me fit mal, non en fait je me sentais…Jalouse.

- C'est tout ? Elle a réapparu pour te parler d'Edward ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle n'a jamais quitté LA. Que c'est _lui_ qui était parti.

Rose hocha la tête et se leva, Emmett nous regardait avec des yeux ronds, surement attendait-il une explication… Mais je n'étais pas prête a parler de tout ca surtout avec Emmett.

Samedi arriva très rapidement déjà hier j'ai eu du mal a rester éveiller, Alice passa la nuit avec moi pour m'aider avec les cartons et en même temps en m'interdisant de m'endormir, Alice finit par réveiller tout le monde nous primes notre petit-déjeuner ensemble avant de nous séparer, Rose et Emmett pâtirent rejoindre Edward tandis que Alice, Jasper et moi nous rangeâmes les derniers cartons.

Arrivés devant mon nouveau chez moi, ou chez nous…Jasper poussa un sifflement admiratif, pendant qu'Alice sautillait dans tous les sens :

- Je savais que je passerai tout mon temps avec toi, mais alors là je crois que je laisse Jasper tomber.

- Sympa. Marmonna Jasper.

En franchissant la porte menant au salon, je me figeais devant le spectacle offert devant mes pauvres yeux, Edward torse nu debout sur une chaise installant une étagère, avec un jean qui moulait parfaitement son cul parfaitement musclé, Edward tourna la tête en notre direction pendant que je poussai un gémissement.

Nous passâmes toutes la journée a déballer les cartons, contrairement a ce que j'aurais pensé la journée se passa très bien, a 20H40 Jasper jeta le dernier cartons a la poubelle, la villa était aménagé plus belle que jamais.

- Nous on y va. Declara Jasper

- Deja?

- T'inquiètes ma puce, moi je ne suis pas prête a t'abandonner je reviendrais. Me dit Alice.

- Et nous aussi. Dit Rose.

Ils nous embrassèrent et s'en allèrent, c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais seule a seul avec Edward :

- Alors que veux-tu manger ?

- C'est notre premier jour ensemble il est hors de question que tu cuisines.

- Et ?

- Nous commandons alors.

- Pas de problèmes, la cuisine chinoise ?

- Beurk.

- Mexicaine ?

Je grimaçai.

- Indienne ?

- Nooooon.

- Quoi ?

- Pizza ! Une pizza chaude croustillante. Je gémis. Oui une Pizza. Tu n'aimes pas les pizzas ? Demandai-je en constatant sa grimace.

- Non ce n'est pas ca…

- …c'est bon commandons autre chose.

- Non, ca va la pizza est un bon choix…

- C'est bon, on devrait ne pas avoir les mêmes gouts.

C'est ainsi que nous nous trouvâmes assis au bord de la piscine 2 cartons de Pizza et de nombreux petit plat chinois dégueulasses.

Apres le diner je décidai d'aller dormir, il n'était, certes, pas très tard mais je manquais de sommeil, en m'installant dans mon lit dans ma nouvelle chambre, je repensai a la vie, aux changements, une semaine auparavant je n'aurais jamais songé que je serai ici.

Des coups a la porte ont stoppé mes pensées, Edward franchi la porte :

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout. Il ya un problème ?

- Je voulais te donner ceci. Dit-il en me montrant un bocal.

- Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche.

- Si je me rappelle bien, tu aimes les poissons.

- Oui. Dis-je en sautant du lit.

- Bella je te présente Roméo, Romeo voici Bella.

Je ris, en prenant le bocal.

- Salut Roméo, ou est donc Juliette ?

- Dans ma chambre.

Je souris.

- Merci Edward.

- Je t'en prie, je veux vraiment que tu te sentes chez toi.

- Je suis chez moi.

Il me sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

* * *

_**Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'aime quand il ya de la bagarre Haha :D **_

_**Edward est Tellement gentil avec Bella va t il le rester ? **_

_**et cette Cohabitation ? Sera-t-elle toujours calme ? **_

_**Bisouuuu (k)**_

_**C'.**_


	7. I can't get you of my head , Kylie M

**Coucou... Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'en ai mis du temps :/ Je sais mais bon ...**

**Je tenais a vous remercier encore pour vos reviews plus que encourageantes.**

**et un GRAND merci a ma merveilleuse correctrice, Lolita-nie-en-bloc - et encore le mot est faible :D - pour tout le mal qu'elle a eue en corrigeant, Gros bisous.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : **I can't get you out of my head - Kylie Minogue.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux ce matin, je me sentais drôlementbien. J'avais l'impression de toujours avoir dormi dans ce nouveau lit, de toujours avoir vécu dans cette nouvelle chambre et dans cette nouvelle maison. Mais, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, j'avais l'impression d'y être une intruse. J'avais presque peur de franchir la porte de la chambre.

En tournant sur mon flanc gauche, j'aperçus le bocal qu'Edward m'avait offert la veille. Je souris rien qu'en me remémorant son geste.

- Salut Romeo…

Il régnait un silence déstabilisant dans le couloir. J'avais l'habitude, chaque matin, d'assister aux travaux dirigés de Rosalie – les casseroles qui teintaient, la télévision qui déversait ses émissions, et dernièrement sa révision du Kâma-Sûtra me réveillaient souvent avant l'heure. Mais ce matin, rien. Pas même le bruit si agaçant des mouches.

Seul le son des vagues faisait écho.

Je descendis à la cuisine – elle était déserte. J'étais à la fois triste de ne pas trouver un petit déjeuner, ou plutôt le petit déjeuner de Rose, et en même temps en colère contre Monsieur je-vais-te-préparer-tous-tes-repas.

_Rose me manque._

Je soupirai d'exaspération et ouvris le réfrigérateur en cherchant n'importe quel truc mangeable.

- Bonjour.

Je sursautai, poussant un cri, et me retournai vers … Edward ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? PUTAIN.

Il parut plus effrayé que je ne l'étais :

- Ca va Bella ?

- Non, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Dis-je en plaçant une main sur mon cœur.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que tu m'avais entendu.

- NON.

Je soufflai et fermai les yeux.

J'essayai de me calmer.

Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, je vis Edward déglutir en me déshabillant du regard et je me rendis compte de ce que je portais – un micro short qui moulait mes fesses et accentuait les courbes de mes reins, et un débardeur. Je devinai à son regard qu'il pouvait voir mes tetons. Je me raclai la gorge pour le rappeler à la réalité. Alors qu'il relevait son visage, son regard noirci de désir laissa éclater des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre.

- Quand vas-tu te décider à me dire ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je en essayant de dissoudre de cette tension.

- Je crois que je t'avais promis que tu ne cuisinerais jamais. Alors qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais dans la cuisine ?

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ! Dis-je en croisant mes bras.

- Ah oui ? dit-il en m'imitant.

Je hochai la tête.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptais préparer ?

- Euh…des…Œufs. Oui voilà, des œufs.

- Et comment tu comptes les préparer, ces œufs ?

- Je…Je vais…et puis merde.

- Allez viens, Me dit-il en essayant de masquer son rire.

J'hésitai, avant de prendre la main qu'il me tendait. Et quelle ne fut ma surprise en sentant de nouveau les papillons faire irruption dans mon estomac !

Il me guida jusqu'à la terrasse où je trouvai une grande table sur laquelle il avait préparé un petit déjeuner digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Je poussai un sifflement – jamais, au grand jamais je n'avais vu une table de la sorte.

- Edward c'est …

- …Pas assez ?

- Tu rigoles ? Demandai-je, incrédule. C'est parfait.

- Je suis content. Dit-il en souriant.

- Tu sais du jus d'orange et une omelette étaient suffisants.

- C'est une insulte ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis chef ? Ce petit déjeuner est un jeu d'enfants.

- J'ai peur que ça devienne une habitude.

- Je sais ce que c'est…Emmett ne peut plus s'en passer.

- En parlant d'Emmett, t'es sur la liste noire de Rose. Elle dit que c'est de ta faute s'il a toujours faim.

Il éclata de rire avant de répondre :

- J'ai déjà entendu ca quelque part. Bon maintenant à table, ca va refroidir.

Je lui souris et m'assis. J'hésitai – je n'avais que l'embarras du choix. C'était bien la première fois que je prenais un petit déjeuner aussi grandiose. Quand j'étais petite, Renée se contentait de me verser du jus d'orange et me donnait une pomme. Quand j'ai vécu avec Alice, on ne déjeunait presque jamais – elle était super débordée, et moi super fainéante.

Finalement, j'optai pour du pain doré. Mais en voulant en prendre, mes cheveux tombèrent dans le pot de confiture :

- Merde.

Je les relevai en jurant, et les attachai à la va vite. Je sentis le regard d'Edward à travers mes gestes.

- Quoi ?

- C'est un tatouage ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le dessin calligraphié en bas de ma nuque.

J'acquiesçai en l'effleurant.

- Et c'est bien écrit Jazz ?

- Oui. Et Jazz a le même. Il s'est fait tatouer « Bella » sur son épaule.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est… amical. T'es sure que vous êtes amis au moins ?

- Bien sur, Répondis-je rapidement. On nous posait souvent la question, d'ailleurs. Jazz est mon meilleur ami, mais à une époque on était… Peu importe. On était jeunes et complètement idiots. Un jour, il m'a parlé de sa passion pour les tatouages et je lui ai proposé d'en faire un autre. Il a dit au tatoueur qu'il voulait écrire _Bella_. Je l'ai trouvé tellement courageux et adorable que je me suis fait le même, par amour fraternel. Après ça, j'ai traité Jasper de tous les noms pendant une semaine, tellement le tatouage me faisait mal.

Je pouffai en me remémorant le jour en question, mais mon sourire se fana lorsque je croisai le regard d'Edward :

- Tu sais, ca remonte à longtemps.

_Pourquoi tu lui expliques ? C'est ton COLOCATAIRE._

- Et Alice ?

- Quand Alice l'a découvert, elle a fait la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tatouer les fesses.

J'éclatai de rire, et cette fois Edward m'imita.

Apres le petit déjeuner, je le remerciai encore une fois et remontai dans la chambre.

xxXxx

Je soufflai, avant de toquer à la porte du bureau de Marcus.

- Entrez.

- Isabella, Me salua-t-il.

- C'est Bella…Bel-la, Insistai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

- Et alors, qui s'en soucie ?

- Probablement que moi, soupirai-je.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Personne, Cracha-t-il sans même un regard pour moi.

- Bon, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois, pour l'interview d'Edward Cullen.

- Isabella, Isabella… C'était loin d'être professionnel je suis d'accord, mais les gens ont littéralement a-do-ré.Ca veut dire plus d'argent pour moi, et pas de soucis pour toi. Ferme la porte derrière toi, j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme.

Je sortis soulagée – j'avais vraiment eu peur de perdre mon emploi. Le studio de Marcus, c'était toute sa vie. Et à la moindre petite faute, on savait tous que c'était la porte.

xxXxx

- Syndrome d'Ehlers-Danlos : Ce syndrome est la conséquence d'un déficit dans l'organisation du tissu conjonctif. Il se manifeste par une hyper extensibilité des articulations, une nécrose médiale kystique, des anévrismes aortiques et périphériques, et la perforation des viscères abdominaux. Des ruptures artérielles potentiellement mortelles peuvent survenir spontanément ou comme conséquence d'un traumatisme minime…

Je sentis une présence a mes cotés. J'essayai de ne pas trop m'en occuper et continuai à transcrire sur papier les paroles du professeur:

- Salut Bella, Chantonna la voix agaçante de Jane.

Je fermai les yeux et posai les stylos brusquement sur le bureau. Je me tournai vers elle, les sourcils froncés :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Demandai-je.

- J'étudie ici.

- Ah bon, tu n'es plus en droit ? Tu fais médecine maintenant ? répliquai-je innocemment.

- Ouais bon on s'en fout…Je voulais te parler.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce que le prof est en train de dire pourra sauver des vies plus tard, à l'inverse de tes babillements inutiles.

- Allez Bella, je suis sûre que tu pourrais m'arranger le coup avec ton _ami_.

J'écarquillai les yeux. _Non mais quel culot_ ! Je me levai et commençai à ramasser mes affaires tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je croyais que tu voulais sauver des vies !, me nargua-t-elle avec insolence.

- Autant me soucier de la mienne que tu gâches en ce moment, crachai-je.

Je sortis de l'amphi, voulant respirer un peu d'air frais, mais c'était sans compter sur Jane qui me suivit à grandes enjambées. J'essayai de l'ignorer, et continuai mon chemin.

A la sortie de l'université j'aperçus Edward, adossé contre le capot de sa Volvo.

- Edward ? soufflai-je.

- Bella… rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

- …Saluuuuut ! Moi c'est Jane l'amie de Bella.

D'abord elle ose venir me voir en cours et me suivre partout, et voilà que maintenant elle se présente comme étant mon…_Amie !_

- Enchanté Jane.

- Pas autant que moi, Lui dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi es tu ici, Edward ? Demandai-je pour mettre fin a leur échange.

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais surement du mal à manger un autre plat que ceux que je fais.

- Je suis désolée, mais je déjeune dans un fast-food au coin de la rue pour ne pas être en retard.

- Je serais lourd si je m'invitais ?

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à former un sourire.

Mes yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux d'Edward, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Sur le coup, j'oubliai complètement le monde qui m'entourait. C'était un sentiment étrange – comme si sa seule présence suffisait à combler le vide que je ressentais depuis des mois.

Toutefois, Jane s'empressa d'interrompre notre _moment_, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle s'invita à se joindre à nous.

- Avec plaisir, Lui répondit Edward.

Je soufflai bruyamment, sous le regard amusé d'Edward qui contrastait avec celui de Jane – plus courroucé – et avançai.

- C'est un fast-food ou un billard ? Demanda Edward en franchissant la porte du « Food-Pool »

- Un peu les deux, Répondit Jane.

Nous nous installâmes à une table et commandâmes, légèrement embarrassés par le silence inconfortable qui pesait entre nous.

J'observais Edward, assis en face de moi, manger avec une telle grâce que c'en était troublant. Parfois, ses yeux verts rencontraient les miens et je m'empressais de détourner mon regard – pourtant, je savais qu'il me lançait un sourire.

- Alors Edward, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Sa question piqua ma curiosité. Allait-il lui dire qu'il était chef cuisinier, ou allait-il réutiliser son emploi fictif d'architecte, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait tenté de me séduire ?

- Et bien…Je suis architecte.

Je soufflai en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Evidemment. _

- Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Mon frère aussi est architecte, Annonça-t-elle en se penchant sur la table, laissant entrevoir sa poitrine siliconée.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon minuscule morceau de pizza.

- Jane, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce… ?

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard noir.

- Ca va, ça va, reprit-elle, je vais aller jouer.

J'observai les longues jambes de Jane quitter la table et se planter devant le billard que venaient de déserter trois garçons. Elle prit son temps pour choisir sa queue, se délectant probablement du regard que les hommes lui portaient, et plaça les boules au centre, profitant de l'occasion pour cambrer ses reins, offrant une vue plus que provocante de son derrière.

Elle continua son manège alors qu'elle laissait la queue aller-et-venir contre sa main, jetant quelques œillades suggestives à Edward.

Je me détournai finalement d'elle en levant les yeux au ciel, et reportai mon attention sur Edward, qui me lançait un regard inquiet.

- Ca va Bella ? Tu trembles, Demanda Edward.

- Ouais, t'inquiète pas. Je suppose que je suis fatiguée.

Il hocha la tête, pas tres convaincu, et je reportai mon attention sur la blonde qui ne faisait que s'humilier avec sa canne.

- Edwaaard, Minauda-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inferieure. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu peux m'apprendre ? Je soupirai – c'était de pire en pire.

Edward se leva avec réticence, et lui montra lentement le mouvement adéquat en décomposant chaque étape pour qu'elle l'assimile mieux. Elle prit sa place quelques secondes plus tard, et le refit très maladroitement.

- Je suis trop nulle, se plaignit-elle telle une enfant de cinq ans.

_Ce n'est pas nouveau, _pensai-je amèrement_._

Je me levai à mon tour en lui arrachant la canne. Je visai la petite boule blanche, et frappai. Elle partit à toute vitesse et rebondit contre deux boules rouges qui prirent chacune une direction différente et atterrirent dans les trous.

Je me retournai vers Jane qui me lançait un regard noir, et Edward qui me regardait avec admiration.

- Je rentre, maugréai-je.

xxXxx

Je sonnai pour la troisième fois à l'appartement de ma meilleure amie.

- Bella, Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'une main et en essayant de remettre ses cheveux en ordre de l'autre.

- On dirait que j'ai interrompu un truc.

- Non, viens, entre, je t'en prie.

Je lui fis la bise et me dirigeai vers le salon où Jasper boutonnai toujours son jean.

- Salut Jazz.

- Ca va ? t'as pas l'air bien !

- Pas vraiment, soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Tu n'as pas cours, Bella ? Demanda Alice.

- Non, mais si je croise encore une fois Jane je risque de me suicider.

- Jane ?

- Volturi ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Mince, murmura Jasper.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Apparemment elle n'a jamais quitté cette ville.

- Et c'est maintenant qu'elle se manifeste? La salope !

- Alice… gronda Jasper

- Arrête Jazz, cette fille a disparu pendant une année entière et maintenant elle réapparait… et elle te parle ?

- Et comment ! Elle drague même Edward.

- D'où est-ce qu'elle connait Edward ?

- Elle l'a rencontré ce midi.

- Tu as croisé Edward ce midi ? Demanda Jasper.

- Non…euh… Il est venu m'inviter.

- Voyez-vous ça… Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Jasper…Grondai-je.

- Allez quoi, Bella ! Dit Alice en sautillant. Il ne t'a pas invité en s'inquiétant pour ta santé, si?

- Si. En fait, il avait peur que je m'habitue à son petit déjeuner.

- Il t'a préparé un petit déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'était l'une des conditions pour que j'habite avec lui ?

Elle arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Son téléphone sonna à ce moment là, et elle s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce.

- Alors, comment se passe votre « _truc_ » ? Demanda Jasper en mimant les guillemets.

- Arrête avec ce « truc ». Il ne se passe rien du tout et tu le sais.

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

Je levai les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il s'installait à mes cotés :

- Allez, tu crois vraiment qu'il ne se passe rien ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi t'es jalouse ?

- Hein ?

- Oui, si t'es pas jalouse alors explique-moi pourquoi t'es d'aussi mauvaise humeur !

- C'est Jane.

- Parce qu'elle a dragué Edward ?

- Non…ouais un peu ça mais …

Je soupirai.

- Tu fais chier, Jazz.

- Arrête ! t'es venue ici pour chercher la réponse que je viens de te donner.

Je ne répondis pas. De toute façon, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison. Je l'entendis rire en se penchant pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes et, lentement, il en sortit une, et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce à la recherche de son briquet.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter cette merde Jasper, soupirai-je en lui tendant le briquet qui se trouvait à mes cotés.

Il alluma la cigarette et inspira en fermant légèrement les yeux.

- Je t'aime Bells, sourit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

XxXxx

Edward entra dans l'appartement à bout de souffle. Il devait juste avoir fini. Il me salua et s'affala sur le canapé a mes cotés.

- Quelle journée…

- Merdique. Terminai-je.

- Ouais tu peux parler ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'on a planté dans un fast-food paumé avec une folle à lier ! Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- D'abord, ce n'est pas un fast-food paumé, et puis tu ne paraissais pas t'en plaindre, de ta nouvelle pouffe.

- Jalouse ? m'interrogea-t-il levant un sourcil.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, Cullen.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu n'es pas contre le fait que je sorte avec Jane ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Jane ? Il veut sortir avec _Jane_ ?

- Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu n'as pas de goût, Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Le coin de ses délicieuses lèvres s'étira pour former un sourire un coin… Tellement sexy.

Quand je compris ce qu'il se passait, je m'empressai de me lever mais ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, m'obligeant à me rasseoir. Il en profita pour commencer à me masser délicatement.

- Edward ?

- Chut…Détends-toi, Chuchota-t-il prés de mon oreille.

Un frisson parcourut tout mon corps. Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et me concentrai sur ce que ses mains me faisaient ressentir.

Ses mains étaient tellement douces, son odeur était tellement suave… Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus quelques mèches bronze qui tombaient sur son front. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés étaient froncés, signe de sa concentration, et le vert de ses yeux était incroyablement déstabilisant.

Tout en le détaillant, des images de notre première rencontre me revinrent. A première vue, je m'étais demandée s'il n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination parce qu'un homme tel qu'Edward ne pouvait exister. Quand il m'avait abordée j'avais cru mourir – sa voix, son odeur… rien que sa présence me laissait comblée et, aujourd'hui, ce même homme avait ses mains sur mes épaules, et son visage à quelques centimètres du mien…

Voudrais-je vraiment qu'il s'en aille ?

Voudrais-je vraiment qu'il soit à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Regrettais-je vraiment le fait qu'il soit le chef Ed Cullen?

- Edward ? chuchotai-je.

- Hmmm?

- Je…Ne veux pas que tu sortes…avec Jane, Avouai-je en bégayant.

Je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise, et davantage encore lorsque je remarquai son sourire. Je me détachai de ses mains et me levai.

- Tu sais…je…euh…Oublie, tu veux bien ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et je montai les escaliers en courant avant d'entrer dans ma chambre et de claquer la porte.

Non mais quelle conne…Il n'était pas mien, et il ne le serait jamais.

_Jamais._

_

* * *

_

***Se mord la lèvre nerveusement* Alors ? **

**Bisous**

**C'.**


	8. Everywhere , Michelle Branch

_Alors vraiment je sais pas quoi dire. ça fait déjà un bout de temps que je n'ai plus publié cette fic' j'avais pas le temps et ma bêta non plus, ce qui me ramène à vous dire que ce chapitre n'est pas entierement corrigé mais je voulais pas retarder l'echeance...encore._

_J'ai recu des reviews de quelques personnes qui me demandaient si j'ai arrête ma fic la réponses est NON ! Je n'abandonne et je n'abandonnerai aucune d'entre elles. _

_je voudrais remercié toutes les personnes qui me suivent inscrites ou pas :D ( Magaxa : je suis désolée du retard. voilà la suite, et merci. Diana : Merci et pour Alec et Jane... pas tout de suite :D )_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : **Everywhere - Michelle Branch...

* * *

- Bella ? appelai-je alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, figée, adossée à la porte de ma chambre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, puis jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait 2 :04 am.

- Bella, tu es sure que ca va ?

Elle me lança un sourire aguicheur avant de s'avancer vers moi, et ce fut seulement à cet instant que je remarquai qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette blanche presque transparente – de la où j'étais je pouvais apprécier ses tétons roses qui durcissaient.

Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle dégagea lentement la couverture, laissant apparaitre mon corps nu simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Ses yeux parcoururent l'intégralité de mon corps, et s'attardèrent longuement sur mon entre jambe qui commençait à être sérieusement douloureuse.

La seconde d'après, elle était à califourchon sur moi, son intimité contre la mienne, ses cheveux chatouillant mon torse nu.

- Bella… murmurai-je.

Je fermai les yeux au moment même où elle posa son index sur mes lèvres. Je la sentis dessiner leur contour, avant de remplacer son doigt par sa bouche.

- Edward, gémit-elle en quittant mes lèvres.

- Edward ? Etonnamment, son gémissement sonnait, cette fois, comme une question.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et vis Bella, à moitié penchée, le regard inquiet, et surtout portant un short et un T-shirt deux fois trop grand.

J'écarquillai les yeux**,** surpris**,** quand je compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'un stupide rêve

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur quelque chose de bien plus bas que mon visage. En suivant son regard, je compris qu'elle fixait allègrement mon entrejambe…qui avait doublé de volume !

Rouge d'embarras, j'attrapai un oreiller et le plaquai sur mon caleçon, en espérant que ce geste puisse détente l'atmosphère. A cet instant, Bella releva son visage et m'adressa un sourire pour le moins crispé, avant de se redresser.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, se justifia-t-elle, et je crois que c'est le cas.

Elle quitta ma chambre en trombe, claquant la porte sur son passage.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, hurlai-je, en vain.

J'avais l'impression de vivre une sorte de cercle vicieux. Chaque matin je me réveillais en sursaut, couvert de sueur et doté d'une monstrueuse érection – je passais mes nuits à rêver du corps de Bella sous le mien, du corps de Bella au dessus du mien et du corps de Bella contre le mien. Mon esprit fabriquait sans relâche des scénarios, toujours plus tordus et pervers que les précédents. Et à chaque fois, pour une raison qui m'était étrangère, Bella s'inquiétait et je la retrouvais, à mon réveil, à quelques centimètres de mon visage vêtue le plus souvent d'un pull et pantalon. Tout cela durait depuis deux semaines déjà…deux longues et fastidieuses semaines.

…

Quand je descendis à la cuisine je trouvai Bella, assise sur l'une des chaises longues qui entouraient la table, entrain de manger une tarte à la pomme et boire un verre de lait. Je frottai furtivement ma main contre mon visage en m'insultant mentalement de tous les noms – je m'étais encore une fois réveillé trop tard pour préparer le petit déjeuner :

- Bella je suis…commençai-je.

- …terriblement désolé, termina-t-elle, Je sais**,** et je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je t'avais promis de préparer chacun de tes repas, c'était l'une des conditions ! Je me sens terriblement idiot de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse, confessai-je.

- Je sais tout ca. Bien que j'aime tes délicieux petits déjeuners, je comprends que tu aies d'autres priorités que de préparer un fichu repas pour une _cinglée._

- Je n'ai aucune autre priorité que celle de m'occuper de toi. Et puis arrête avec cette histoire de cinglée, je m'en suis déjà excusé.

Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour ou je l'avais traitée de cinglée. On s'était malencontreusement retrouvés nus, tous les deux, dans la douche. Mon réveil s'était arrêté, et j'étais persuadé que j'étais en retard pour aller au restaurant. Je m'étais déshabillé et précipité à la salle de bain, pensant que Bella était déjà au boulot…Mais il n'était que six heures et demi, et Bella était toujours à la maison. Sous la douche, alors que je venais d'en ouvrir la porte.

Quand Bella s'était rendue compte de ma présence, elle avait hurlé comme une cinglée et m'avait mis un coup de poing retentissant dans l'estomac – elle m'avait littéralement coupé le souffle. J'avais fini par me redresser, furieux, et lui avait crié un flot d'injures florissantes, terminant ma litanie par cinglée. Depuis, j'avais droit régulièrement à ces rappels sournois – elle laissait tomber le mot dans une phrase, l'air de rien, mais je voyais clair dans son jeu. De toute évidence, elle essayait de me faire sentir mal. Et ça marchait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sauta de la chaise en souriant – _mon dieu j'adore son sourire. _Elle posa la fourchette et le verre dans le levier et se retourna vers moi :

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable ou quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Je te vois ce soir, je suppose.

Elle hocha la tête lentement comme pour confirmer ses dires, mais ne bougea pas. Je ne bougeai pas non plus. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'en empêchait, mais je ne bougeai pas…Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Hypnotisé par son regard intense, je laissai mes yeux parcourir chaque centimètre de son visage innocent, de ses sourcils à son menton trop petit pour ses lèvres pulpeuses…Ses lèvres…

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Je déglutis et fixai mon regard au sien. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et avança. Dés qu'elle fut à mes cotés, je la retenais par le poignet en l'attirant vers moi.

- Tu m'accordes deux secondes ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son regard vagabonda sur mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Je la vis déglutir avant de se mordre la lèvre inferieure. Emprunt d'une force mystérieuse, je rapprochai mon visage du sien. Au moment où mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, elle détourna la tête et ma bouche s'écrasa sur sa joue.

- Je dois y aller. Au revoir, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Je portai mes doigts à mes lèvres en soupirant. Frustré, j'abandonnai le petit déjeuner et montai à l'étage. J'avais besoin d'une douche froide. D'une longue douche froide.

…

Ce midi, en arrivant au chantier, je trouvai Alec fumant sa cigarette du matin. Je souris en me disant que si Bella le connaissait, il passerait un sale quart d'heure. A ses cotés se tenait Harry, le chef du chantier. Il avait l'air fatigué.

- Salut les gars.

Personne ne répondit, Harry m'adressa un sourire forcé tandis qu'Alec ne bougeait pas, fixant un point imaginaire.

- ça n'a pas l'air de bien aller, dis-je, hésitant.

- Je suis venu me confier en espérant un conseil, mais rien ! Il est comme ça depuis une demi-heure.

- Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? Demandai-je à Harry.

- Non…je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Marie, ma copine, m'a quitté parce que, selon elle, les choses vont trop lentement. J'ai essayé, vraiment, mais ce truc de couple ce n'est pas pour moi…

- Va te faire foutre, hurla soudainement Alec avant de s'éloigner vers le parking.

Harry me regarda, incrédule, attendant une quelconque explication. Ni moi, ni lui ne comprenait la réaction d'Alec. Je haussai les épaules et suivit le même chemin qu'Alec. Ce dernier décroisa les bras quand il me vit et me sourit étrangement :

- Désolé, j'ai flippé.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mec !

Il se gratta la nuque et me regarda :

- Tu dois surement te poser pleins de questions.

- C'est ton truc, la télépathie, aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je en m'adossant contre un van.

- Quand Harry a commencé à parler de ce putain de mariage, ça m'a rappelé quelques mauvais souvenirs, confessa-t-il.

- Quoi, toi aussi, les mariages te foutent la trouille ? pouffai-je.

Mon expression devint plus sérieuse quand je vis ses mâchoires se serrer et ses narines se gonfler. Il se retourna vers moi et me sourit :

- Je t'aime bien Edward, donc un conseil… tu as une sœur ?

- Non, un frère.

- Peu importe. Ne l'écoute jamais.

- O-kay, Hésitai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

Il me regarda avant de sourire. Sa main s'aventura dans sa poche d'où il sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il m'en proposa une, que je déclinai gentiment, et remit son paquet dans sa poche. Quand il alluma sa cigarette, il me regarda à travers la fumée et commença :

- Il y a un an, j'étais amoureux d'une fille, et c'était réciproque. On est resté ensembles environ trois ans. On s'était rencontrés grâce à ma sœur… Sacrément ironique, si tu veux mon avis, puisque c'est à cause d'elle que j'en suis là, cracha-t-il. Quand on était ensembles, chaque jour je me disais que c'était le dernier parce qu'il était impossible de vivre un bonheur pareil. Elle était tout ce dont un mec puisse rêver, et on se comprenait instantanément. Le jour de nos trois ans, je l'ai demandée en mariage et elle m'a sauté au cou en m'embrassant. Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à ma sœur qui a piqué une crise de jalousie. Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit, que je ne l'aimais pas et que j'allais le regretter et puis elle s'est barrée chez son amie. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles jusqu'à la veille de mon mariage. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai cru que c'était mon pote qui venait de quitter l'appartement mais au lieu de ça, ma sœur se tenait devant moi. Elle m'a enlacé en pleurant, et m'a répété que je lui avais manqué. et tout s'est a basculé. Elle a commencé à me rappeler mon enfance, mon adolescence… toute ma vie avant que je ne rencontre mon ex-fiancée. Déjà que j'avais une peur bleue du mariage…je savais que je l'aimais, mais ma sœur est venue au mauvais moment. Lâche comme je suis, j'ai pris mes affaires et je l'ai suivie chez son amie. Le lendemain, j'ai appelé mon ex en annulant le mariage.

Je ne pus croire mes oreilles, je plaignais la fille, parce que au regard d'Alec ils avaient passé un bon moment, et si ses sentiments étaient aussi forts que ceux d'Alec, il était sur qu'il pouvait encore recoller les morceaux.

- Mec, le pire c'est que je lui ai dit « Je t'aime, n'en doute pas. Mais je ne peux pas », poursuivit-il. Dis moi quel genre, quel putain de genre de mec amoureux ferait ca ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais jamais amoureux mais tu sais tout le monde peut faire des fautes, il y a ceux qui commettent de petites erreurs et il y a…

- … les cons comme moi, termina-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu as commis une faute, ok, mais si elle t'aime comme toi tu l'aimes peut être qu'elle voudra t'écouter. Moi je dis faut pas laisser tomber.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ca fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu, expliqua-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette de son pied. Techniquement si, je l'ai suivi, je la suis toujours et ca ne fait qu'empirer l'énorme culpabilité que je ressens au fond de moi.

- Vas-y, pendant qu'il est encore temps.

- Encore temps ? Mais est ce que tu t'écoutes ? Un an, je te dis.

- Et si d'ici cinq ans elle rencontre un autre, et si d'ici cinq ans tu voudras plus que jamais la revoir, ce ne serait pas trop tard à ton avis ?

Ses yeux bleus me fixèrent un moment et se fermèrent après.

…

Le soir, en entrant à la maison, je fus surpris par le calme qui y régnait. Normalement Bella oublier la télévision allumé, ou bien la musique que j'entendais depuis la porte d'entrée, mais ce soir rien.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et retirai mon blouson mouillé à cause de la pluie, aussi rare soit elle dans l'état de Californie, fallait qu'elle tombe ce soir quand je rentrais chez moi. J'accrochai mon blouson au porte manteau, dégageai les quelques mèches qui avaient collé sur mon front. A l' instant où je mis mon pied gauche sur l'escalier je fus surpris par l'éclair qui illumina tout le salon.

En passant prés de la chambre de Bella je n'entendis aucun bruit, pas de musique, pas de chant. C'était juste bizarre. Je finis par continuer de marcher et regagnai ma chambre.

En sortant de la douche je pris le premier boxer de mon armoire et j'attrapai la serviette pour essuyer mes cheveux, avec un climat pareil valait mieux ne pas tenter la grippe. Je fus interrompu par deux coups timides sur la porte.

- Edward ?

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Bon dieu ! Je n'étais même pas endormi et je faisais des rêves érotiques. Quand j'ouvris les yeux l'image de Bella en nuisette rouge vif ne fut que confirmer mon état.

- Edward ? tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Normalement dans mes rêves ma Bella ne parlait pas.

- Bella ? demandai-je.

- Non, mère Theresa. Bien sur que c'est moi.

- Excuse moi je suis un peu surpris, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

En entendant ma question elle se raidit et déglutit :

- Je voulais juste te remettre ceci, me dit-elle en agitant un petit papier blanc.

- C'est quoi ? demandai-je en me rapprochant.

- Un cheque.

- Pour ? l'invitai-je à continuer.

- Le loyer.

- Quoi ? Non…Bella tu n'as pas à…

- A payer ? Edward je suis ici chez moi autant que toi et…

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer un éclair illumina encore une fois ma chambre causant ainsi le mutisme de Bella. Sa lèvre inferieur trembla et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Ca va Bella ?

Elle me répondit que par un hochement et me tendit le cheque, ne prenant même pas la peine de voir si j'avais ou pas pris le cheque elle tourna les talons. Arrivée à la porte un tonnerre retentit et contrairement à tout à l'heure Bella poussa un cri et se tourna vers moi horrifiée. Je lui redemandais si tout allait bien, parce que j'avais remarqué qu'elle était effrayée mais de quoi ?, et elle m'avait répondu par un hochement de tête. Encore. Je suis resté debout au milieu de ma chambre à la regarder hésiter à franchir le seuil de ma porte, après de longues minutes elle se tourna finalement et m'adressa un sourire crispé avant de me confier à petite voix :

- Je suis astraphobe.

- Tu veux rester ici ce soir ? proposai-je.

Elle hocha timidement la tête encore une fois et avança vers mon lit du quel elle dégagea lentement la couverture et s'y glissa. Apres un énième soupir je la rejoignis, j'essayai de ne pas trop faire attention à sa présence mais rien n'y faisait puisque son odeur était partout. je voulais supprimer cette distance, aussi petite soit elle, et la prendre dans mes bras, plonger mon visage dans cou pour humer son odeur, et le fait que son corps soit à quelques centimètres du mien n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Un deuxième tonnerre retentit et je la vis tressaillir et s'accrochai au drap :

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Demandai-je.

- Normalement, je fais tout pour oublier l'extérieur que ce soit parler ou autre chose.

Je me rapprochai doucement jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir sa chaleur, je me rapprochai de manière à ce que mon torse nu se plaque contre son dos, je mis ma main droite sur sa hanche et y dessinai des cercles imaginaires. Une de ses mains remonta et se posa sur la mienne. Tout d'abord mes gestes cessèrent, elle en profita et tourna ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts. Même si je savais qu'elle avait juste besoin de réconfort je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en en sourire idiot.

- Si tu pouvais être un n'importe quel endroit au monde, commençai-je, lequel choisiras-tu ?

- Au Canada, chez mon père, précisa-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis … un moment déjà. Il me manque, et toi ?

- Je dirais le Honduras, on y été avec mes parents une fois, je pense que j'avais quatre ans. C'était les plus belles vacances de ma vie.

Je souris en repensant à ces vacances, Emmett était plus âgé que moi à cette époque et voulait à tout prix faire une chasse au trésor, nous avons passé les vacances à chercher un trésor inexistant. Mais c'était les plus belles vacances de ma vie.

- Sinon, quel est le truc le plus stupide que t'aie fait ? lui demandai-je.

- Je pense que c'était à l'âge de seize ans, j'ai défoncé la figure de la copine de mon ex. c'était stupide mais ca fait du bien, rit-elle. Toi ?

- Chaque bêtise que j'ai faite était à cause d'Emmett. Il m'entrainait toujours dans des pétrins pas croyables. La première fois j'avais sept ou huit ans, Emmett avait attrapé un rat et on l'a mis dans la boite aux lettres de notre voisine, c'était une veille dame qui ne gueulait dessus si on jouait sur sa pelouse. On a voulu se venger. C'était totalement idiot mais hilarant à l'époque. A toi maintenant.

- Ok, alors…réfléchit-elle. A quel âge tu as perdu ta virginité ?

Je fus d'abord surpris par sa question, et je remerciai dieu de ma position puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mon expression.

- A l'âge de seize ans, avec notre voisine et c'était horrible, elle était vierge aussi donc… tu vois, tentai-je de lui expliquer, et toi ?

- J'avais quatorze ans et c'était avec un mec du lycée, c'était bien puisqu'il avait plus d'expérience, mais c'est de loin la plus belle partie de jambe en l'air. Quel est le truc le plus inhabituel que t'ai fait, sexuellement ?

- Inhabituel ? répétai-je. Je ne sais pas, je crois que je ne suis jamais sorti de l'ordinaire.

- Vraiment ? m'interrogea-t-il en se redressant de façon à ce que nous soyons face à face. Rien ? redemanda-t-elle. Tu couches toujours avec une seule fille dans un lit ?

- Il m'est arrivé de faire des plans à trois et …

- … des plans à trois ? m'interrompit-elle. Vraiment ? ca a été bien ?

- Je…pense, hésitai-je embarrassé de remémorer ce souvenir avec elle, ce n'était pas vraiment mon plus grand fantasme, et toi ? éludai-je.

- Moi ? Non je passe.

- Quoi ? Non, impossible. J'étais aussi embarrassé que toi d'en parler alors, vas-y.

- Pas commentaire. Promis ? demanda-t-elle tandis que je hocher la tête. J'ai couché avec… Rose, une fois.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma mâchoire inferieure tomba, je n'étais pas choqué mais surpris était le mot, je m'attendis à une autre réponse. Rien que le fait de les imaginer me faisait sentir des choses étranges.

- Stop ! je connais ce regard, Jasper a eu le même quand il a su donc s'il te plait arrête de penser à ca.

- Désolé.

- Evitons toute question sur le sexe.

- Si tu pouvais stopper auparavant, quel moment choisiras-tu ?

- Le jour du mariage d'Alice, je crois que si je pouvais stopper le temps je choisirais ce moment. Avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Mes yeux fixèrent les siens un instant, pendant que ses doigts remontèrent tout au long de mon bras. Nos mains toujours entrelacés, se posèrent sur son ventre où elle délaissa ma main qui remonta lentement jusqu'à son sein gauche. Quand j'y posai ma main délicatement elle gémit sans briser notre contact visuel, alors lentement je rapprochai mon visage du sien pendant que main malaxait finement son sein. Sa main qui était avant sur mon avant bras remonta jusqu'à ma nuque et s'entremêla à mes cheveux.

Avec une douceur incroyable mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, juste avant de les ouvrir un tonnerre retentit la faisant hurler. Sa tête s'enfonça encore plus dans l'oreiller et elle m'agrippa le bras que ca en fut douloureux :

- Ca va… tout va bien, tentai-je de la calmer.

Je retirai ma main de sa poitrine et je massai doucement son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_Twitter : Hurrican_bells_

_Bisous..._

_et Bonne année :p _


End file.
